The Bonds of Friendship
by DaynaWayna
Summary: STORY 4. When things go wrong, your friends are there to pull you through. Something strange is happening to the Voyagers and friends old and new must trust each other and work together to find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_November 2nd, 2002 Wells, Nevada_

_JPR Cattle Ranch_

"Megan, I don't think we should be here..."

"Relax Jeff! The second anything goes wrong, we Omni out!"

They continued walking through the darkened house and stopped in front of the closed door at the end of the hallway. Jeff looked at Megan and held up his Omni; she nodded and showed him she was ready with hers as well. He slowly opened the door and they quietly entered the room.

The teens looked around in awe. "They really did leave it like a shrine, didn't they," Meg whispered. Jeff nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he remembered his grandparents cleaning out his house and particularly, his parent's bedroom, once they had passed away.

"At least they have something to remember her by," he said with a hint of sadness. Megan looked at him and understood, taking his hand in hers.

"C'mon, let's find the stuff and get back before we're discovered."

They quietly searched the room, careful to put everything back that was moved. Jeff had walked over to the desk and saw several diaries lined up along the back of the desk and one lying in the middle of the desk. He picked it up and turned to Megan.

"Hey, is this what we're looking for?"

"Does it look like a diary? Of course it's what you're looking for! Just make sure you put another one there that looks like it. Remember, we don't want it to look like anything has been taken. Now hurry up and help me find what I need."

Jeff looked at the other diaries and found one that was the same and placed it in the center of the desk, pushing the other books closer together again. He just finished making sure the space looked the same when Megan whispered excitedly.

"Jeff! I've found it!"

He knelt down next to her and looked at the threadbare stuffed kitten in her hands. It had obviously been much loved as it was missing one eye and the velvet on the nose was completely worn away, exposing the white plastic below.

"Are you sure it's not the cat on the bed?"

In response, Megan showed him the name tag on the cat's collar.

He got up and grabbed the other cat off the bed and looked at its name tag and sighed. "If it were me, I'd want Fluffy."

"Well, it's not you, and only Snuggles will do. And, he was buried in all these toys so I don't think he'll be missed, but Fluffy would be. C'mon, let's go!"

They checked the room over one last time and set their Omni's. Megan glanced at the diary in Jeff's hand.

"You know what to do with that, right?"

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I go see Simon in 2007 and explain what's going on, and show him her diary."

"And you're sure it's the last one?"

He nodded and opened the book to the last entry. "October 12, 2002. It's three days before she was plucked."

"Alright then. I'll take Snuggles and sneak back into VHQ while you meet with Simon. We'll meet up back on Harbor Beach, June 24th, 1949 when we're done and be careful."

"Like I haven't been doing this for almost three years now... give me a break Megan!" And before she could reply, he was gone.

Megan shook her head, "Boys! Grr!" And then she disappeared.

* * *

_VHQ_

Things were in an uproar, and no one seemed to know what to do. Voyagers were falling ill left and right, and the doctors were hard pressed to find a remedy for this strange malady. Voyager Tracy Reynolds was the first to become seriously ill and was brought into VHQ by her Apprentice Megan.

Tracy had started having headaches, then during their most recent voyage started hallucinating and had regressed to about 21 years old, fresh out of college, and had no memory of being a Voyager. She and Megan had just finished their assignment when it hit, causing Megan to panic. Tracy couldn't understand why she was in Washington, DC in the year 1862 and didn't recognize Megan, so she ran. Not knowing what else to do, Meg set her Omni for VHQ and ran after Tracy and activated her device the moment she grabbed her.

They were taken to the infirmary where Tracy was finally sedated and Megan explained what had happened to Dr. Miller.

"Ms. Reynolds isn't the first Voyager to come in with these symptoms, and I'm guessing she won't be the last," he told the young Voyager. "Why don't you head home and we'll let you know how she's doing."

Megan met up with her mom who had just ended her nursing shift and together they went over to the Omnitron Control Center to meet her dad and go home for the evening. Things were fine until Ashleigh started complaining of a headache. Megan tried not to worry, but knew that Tracy's symptoms started the same way. She made some tea for her mom and when she gave it to her, Ashleigh looked at her, confused.

"Thank you, my dear. Do I know you?" Then she blinked and her eyes re-focused on her daughter, "Oh, Megan thank you so much. I really need this; my head hurts so much."

She went and told her dad what had happened and they immediately took Ashleigh to the infirmary. When they arrived, Megan looked around in shock: every available bed was full, and more Voyagers were being led in. Dr. Miller saw her standing there and looked at Jon.

"Has your daughter shown any symptoms yet Jon?"

"No, not yet," he said gravely. "But my head is killing me..."

Dr. Miller turned to Megan. "You need to leave. Now."

"But... my mom! And Tracy! I want to see Tracy; I'll wait until things calm down..."

"Megan," the Doctor walked over to her and started steering her out of the infirmary, "We think it might be contagious."

Now the teen was scared. "What's happening to them Doctor?"

He had walked her into his office and closed the door. "What I'm about to tell you is not to be taken lightly or shared with any Voyagers here, is that clear young lady?"

Megan nodded, eyes wide. "Yes sir, Dr. Miller. Are they going to be okay?"

He sat down at his desk and rubbed his eyes. "Right this moment, I can't say for sure. It's not acting like any kind of infection we've seen before, and sometimes the hallucinations begin before the fever. We've started running neurological tests but so far, nothing conclusive. Of the fifteen cases I've seen in the past two days, none of them share any commonality that I can find."

"So no one else has 'become younger', like Tracy did?"

"No, I didn't say that. Vladimir Radomsky was plucked at the age of 26 and he is currently in his late 40's. When he was brought in, we had to sedate him because he couldn't understand why he was in an 'old man's body' at the age of 26."

"But, if he regressed like Tracy did... isn't that the commonality you were looking for?"

Dr. Miller shook his head. "No, Megan, it isn't. Their symptoms are the same, but there's nothing in their Voyager files to indicate anything that would trigger these types symptoms for them. They weren't in the same graduating class or plucked from the same time zone, they don't share any Voyages in common. Bottom line is that we don't know why it's happening or how to prevent it; nor are we sure exactly how to treat it."

Megan was in shock, trying to assimilate all the information. "Why are you telling me all this, Dr. Miller? I'm just a kid..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Council thinks it best for you to leave VHQ for your own safety, and I felt it was important for you to know why. We have pulled Sr. Voyager Bogg off assignment to run some tests on him as he is not showing symptoms of the illness at this time, so they want you to meet up with Voyager Jones. The coordinates are already set in your Omni, so you can leave as soon as possible."

Megan stood and walked to the door. "May I please just say good bye to my parents and Tracy?"

Dr. Miller nodded his ascent, "Yes, but be quick about it. The faster you leave here, the better."

Once she had seen her parents and promised her father that she would leave quickly, Meg went to Tracy's bedside. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She took Tracy's hand in hers, trying desperately not to cry.

"Don't worry about me, Trace. Jeff and I will be fine. And Phineas is here so he'll look after you too..."

Tracy opened her eyes and looked at her, "I want Snuggles."

Megan looked confused, "Who, Tracy?"

"My Snuggles. He's in my room, right where I left him. He always makes me feel better. And don't try and trick me with Fluffy or Smooshie, either. Only Snuggles will do." And she closed her eyes once more.

As she turned to go, she heard Dr. Miller talking to Professor Stephens, "I think that might be a good place to start, Professor."

"So we need to look for personal effects, mementos, things like diaries or maybe even pictures?"

"Exactly. I think we need something to ground them back to their former lives before we move forward with any kind of treatment."

Professor Stephens sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And what about the Council's idea? Bringing in non-Voyagers to assist us?"

"I don't know how they could help. I think the Council is grasping at straws at this point... Ah, Megan. Good, good. You've said your good byes then?"

The teen nodded as she approached the two men, trying to rapidly process what she'd just heard. She decided to take a chance and confront them.

"I can help! Let me go and find something of Tracy's, please! Or something for my mom! Please let me help!"

Professor Stephens shook his head. "Megan, we truly appreciate the offer, but this is not something we want you involved in."

"Dr. Miller!" A young nurse ran up to him, "We were running tests on the unaffected Voyagers the Council brought back and--"

"Back off or I'll keel haul th' lot of ya!"

Megan looked shocked. "That sounds like Phineas!"

They ran toward the commotion and nearly collided with Phineas Bogg. He was fighting several men, including Megan's dad Jon, attempting to escape the infirmary. He was yelling about getting back to his ship when Professor Stephens grabbed Megan.

"You must go, now! Find Jones and stay with him. Tell him what's going on, but don't leave his time zone! The best way to help us is to stay together and stay put. Now go!"

Jon turned and looked at his daughter and nodded his head. She knew she had no choice but to obey, and she did.

_

* * *

__Harbor Beach, Oceanside, California, June 24th, 1949_

Jeff was back walking along the beach waiting for Megan to return, watching the surfers and thinking over the past week.

_VHQ was up in arms about something (for once it wasn't Drake) and had sent a message to Bogg, asking him to come in immediately for some tests and assuring him Jeff would be fine on his own. Phineas was concerned, but Jeff said, "If VHQ thinks I'll be okay, then I'll be okay! Get outta here and go take your tests." _

_Since he still showed a Red light and they hadn't figured out what was wrong before Bogg left, he had wandered around the beach city until he finally met up with some boys about his own age. They were surfing (or trying to), and they decided Jeff needed to learn. The boards were huge: 14 feet long and a bear to carry alone. Eleven year old Phil Edwards, the youngest of the group, rolled his across the sand end over end until he got it into the water. _

_Jeff offered to help the youngster with his board but was stopped by one of the Lifeguards. "If he wants to surf badly enough, he'll get his own board into the water or he won't surf." _

_They played in the surf attempting to ride the waves, throwing each other off their boards and bragging about how they would catch 'the big one'. Phil was getting teased a lot because he kept falling off his board and had not successfully caught a wave in two years. After one rather frightening tumble, he resurfaced and pulled his board to the beach and stormed off while the older boys laughed. Jeff caught up to him and convinced his friend to keep trying. _

_"If you give up now, you'll never know if that next wave would have been __**the one**__. C'mon, Phil, let's show those losers how it's done!" _

_Of course, Jeff had barely gotten to kneeling successfully on his borrowed board, but that was beside the point. He liked Phil and could see his drive and determination to succeed, and he wasn't going to let the other boys bully his friend out of the water. _

_And then Megan showed up. She was very upset and it took him a while to find out why. Apparently there were many Voyagers who were becoming very ill and the doctors at VHQ couldn't explain it. She told him about Tracy and her parents, and seeing Bogg just before she left to find Jeff. _

_"Bogg's been affected now too? Is he okay?" _

_"I don't know... but I won't just sit here and wait to be told what to do! Listen, I have an idea. We need to go back to Tracy's timeline, just before she became a Voyager. Remember when my dad showed us the Omnitron and we looked up her history..." _

He heard a shout from the water that brought him out of his reverie. The lifeguards were whistling and cheering, as were the boys in the water and the other surfers in the area. Jeff searched the waves for the surfer causing the ruckus and to his delight, saw Phil riding a huge wave, standing tall and smiling broadly. He had already improved from when he finally caught _his wave_ a few days prior, and Jeff was impressed by the boy's obvious skill. He checked his Omni and it was still green, just as had been when Phil caught his first wave.

He was about to go join the group when someone behind him called his name. He turned around to see Megan running toward him, and she looked scared. He ran to her and she fell into his arms crying.

"Jeff it's horrible! I snuck into the infirmary to give Snuggles to Tracy and she started screaming at me! She threw him at me and the doctors rushed me out... and then... then I saw my dad... and he... oh Jeff!"

She completely fell apart and Jeff sat her down on the sand and held her. He knew better than to try and get anything out of Megan when she was this upset. After a few minutes, she calmed down a bit and he looked her in the eyes.

"He didn't recognize you, did he?"

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as Megan shook her head. Jeff looked out over the ocean and tried to think of what to do, when Megan finally spoke.

"They still don't know what's causing it, and they say it's spreading! Jeff, what happens if we're the only ones left?"

She leaned into him and he held her close as she cried some more. "We're not alone, Meg, I know it."

"I'm sorry for being such a big baby--"

"Don't think for one second that you're being a baby, Megan! Lord knows I've shed more than my fair share of tears in the past 3 years," he felt rather than saw her giggle, "and if I'd seen Bogg that way... well, I'm sure you'd be comforting me right now."

They sat there in silence for quite a while before Megan finally looked up at Jeff. "We have to do something. We can't just sit here in 1949 on the beach and hope someone comes to help us." She gazed at the water and then quickly faced Jeff. "Oh! What happened with Simon?"

He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask him that. He let go of her and watched the surfers as they started heading home for the day. "He didn't believe me. He said, 'If we were friends ten years ago, then how come you're still 14 and I'm 25? I'll admit you look like Jeff, but come on... time travel?' It wasn't until Bo walked into the yard and jumped me that he realized that maybe I was telling the truth. He said, 'That dog doesn't take to strangers. How...?' And then he looked at me really hard. I told him that dogs can't lie because they use their senses like we can't, and Bo recognized me for who I was."

"So, what happened?"

Jeff sighed heavily. "I left him the diary and he grudgingly promised to read it and consider what I'd said, if for no other reason than Bo and Katie liking me. And he told me to come back 'next week'." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I still don't see how giving him Tracy's diary will help him believe us. She wasn't even a Voyager when she wrote it."

"I told you, it just felt like the right thing to do. Personally, I think that it will show we can time travel and we really are telling the truth because becoming a Voyager doesn't change who you are, right? They only remove specific memories like people's names and dates so Voyagers can't-"

"Spare me the history lesson, Professor Wilcox!"

Meg stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you asked for a reason! Anyway, I don't think removing memories will change who a person really is. Look at my dad. He still quotes Star Wars, right? But he doesn't know anything about who he was or what he did before becoming a Voyager. And Tracy says sometimes you gotta trust your gut."

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, well she got that from Bogg. He says that to me all the time."

Megan looked up at him and he impulsively pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and looked at him and he shrugged.

"Sometimes you just gotta trust your gut."

She blushed and stood up, brushing sand from her clothes. "So, is it Next Week yet? We've got to connect with Simon."

Jeff nodded and set his Omni. "Yes ma'am, it sure is." He held out his hand and she took it. "March 9th, 2007, here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_VHQ_

"What the hell are those two up to? Why are they voyaging to 2007? Wilcox! Get in here--"

"Sir," Curt's assistant Danica said timidly, "Jon Wilcox is in the infirmary, affected by the-"

Curt roared in anger, flinging files everywhere. He grabbed his hair and pulled hard, pacing the room. "If the sickness doesn't get me first, those kids are going to be the death of me! We told Megan not to leave 1949 with Jeffrey, but they went ahead into 2002, then Jeff goes into 2007 and she comes back here with some ratty stuffed animal for Tracy. So before we send her back to 1949 _again_, Susan tells her in no uncertain terms that she and Jeff are to _stay put_ and we lock out the code back to VHQ on all Omnis so no one else can pull that stunt again. And now the two of them are heading back to 2007 Texas together! Why didn't they listen?"

"Because they're teenagers, Curt."

Professor Stephens walked up to the distraught supervisor with a sad smile. "Kids think they're invincible, remember? And Jones has more experience as a Voyager in three years than most of our new recruits have had in five. These two also tend to think outside the box, and if they're going to break the rules like this, my guess is they have an idea that might help us out."

"I don't care what they think they can do or not! Danica! I want you to go to Code Blue, now!"

"Code...Code Blue Sir? But doesn't that require--?"

Curt walked over to his assistant and looked her in eye. "I am in charge of the Omnitron systems. We are in a state of emergency, and I can't afford to wait for the Council to approve this. I have two children zipping around the cosmos without their Sr. Voyagers. Nobody knows why our people are dropping like flies and I'll be damned if those kids are going to move around and get themselves killed! No one leaves their current time zone for any reason. Lock down all Omni's now."

Danica entered the codes, "Code Blue lock down initiated, Sir."

Curt rubbed his face and looked at the Professor. "I hope to God you're right about those kids David. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

**

* * *

**_November 4th, 1734 Pennsylvania_

Everywhere he turned, they were there, but when he reached out for them, they were gone. He knew who they were, but could not put names to the faces. One was definitely his older brother, and the boy must be his nephew...?

Matt cried out in his sleep and Vivian replaced the cool cloth on his forehead and spoke soothingly to him. "Shhh, Matt, its okay." She gently caressed his face and he quieted once more.

Once she was sure he was asleep again, she stood up to stretch. She walked around the small, one room cabin and thought back over the past few days. Matt had landed in her current assignment in 1734, just after she had successfully assisted in the birth of Daniel Boone. Matt wasn't even sure how or why he'd landed there; he'd been working on his own assignment when suddenly he was voyaging without having triggered his Omni. Right after he landed, they got a message from VHQ:

_Code Yellow in effect: No Voyagers allowed in or out of VHQ. Do not leave your current time zone. _

_The Council has put all Voyagers into teams of 2 or 3 for their safety. Please stay together until further notice. _

Although concerned about the message, Viv was delighted to have Matt with her and introduced her "fiancé" to the Boone's. Matt offered no resistance to the ruse for the sake of propriety. Things were fine for a day or so, then Matt started complaining of headaches and started hallucinating. When he didn't recognize Viv, she started to panic. She instinctively tried to take him to VHQ but then remembered that they'd been locked out. So she asked the Boone's if they could use the guest cabin, to which they gladly agreed, since it was Vivian who made sure the Doctor arrived in time and helped in the difficult delivery.

She walked back over to Matt and felt his forehead to see if the fever had broken. The moment she touched him, he grabbed her hand and sat up quickly, glaring hard at her.

"Where are they? Huh? What have you done with my brother and my son?" His eyes were glassy with fever and he trembled with the effort of holding himself erect. Vivian recovered from her shock and spoke quietly to him.

"They... they're not here, Matt. They, uh, went into town for... for supplies."

"Who are you? Where's Ms. Tracy? What am I doin' here?"

_Tracy! Finally I have something to work with!_ Vivian thought quickly. "Ms. Tracy? Well, she... she was worried that you might be contagious, so she went to fetch the Doctor. And we moved you out here so you wouldn't possibly infect anyone else."

"What about... you?" He grip relaxed as his strength drained, and she helped him lay down once more.

"Me? Well, ah... I've uhh...I've had it already, so Tracy asked me to sit with you. She said the sight of a pretty lady would help you recover."

"I think she might... be...right..." and he drifted back to sleep once more.

She stared at him for a long time after that, letting her tears fall freely. She finally looked at her Omni and opened it up. To her surprise, it was dark. She snapped it shut and was about to throw it against the wall when out of nowhere, a small letter fluttered into her lap. She opened it quickly and gasped as she read the following:

_Situation Critical _

_CODE BLUE in effect. All Omni's locked down for your safety. No travel of any kind allowed._

_Mysterious illness affecting many Voyagers; signs include painful headaches, fever, hallucinations. Most critical is loss of memory as a Voyager. Those affected may revert to last memories of their non-Voyager lives and possibly regress to their age at the time they were chosen as Voyagers, causing disorientation and confusion. _

_Doctors and Council working to discover cause and create treatment; no known remedies at this time. Keep ill Voyagers isolated and do the best you can. God be with you all. _

* * *

Susan entered ICU and went to Phineas' bed. The stricken Voyagers had been moved from the infirmary to the Hospital, and had been sedated. She held his hand and sighed. "Oh Phineas."

She walked among the other Voyagers and came to Jon and Ashleigh's beds which were side by side. "I'm so glad you're not awake to see this," she said to Ashleigh. "Your daughter is a brave girl and has done everything in her power to help us find a cure, even if it meant breaking the rules." She turned her attention to Jon, "I think she got that from you, Jon. And with Jeffrey helping her, they were bound and determined to help in any way they could. But now..."

"I ... have a... daughter...?"

Susan spun around, "Ashleigh?"

The ill woman looked at Susan, then at her surroundings. "Why am I... here? You said I ... have a daughter?" Her brown eyes pleaded with Susan for answers.

"Well, what do you remember, Ashleigh?" She sat down next to the bed and pressed the call button to bring in a nurse.

"I was working at the hospital... there was a fire... I'm not married yet! How can I have a daughter? Where am I?"

A nurse had come over and re-started the sedative drip and Ashleigh slipped back into sleep. Susan stood up to go and was met by Dr. Miller.

"Ah Susan. And what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He glanced at Phineas, knowing full well he was why she was here. "Don't worry, my dear. They are under the best of care."

She smiled sadly, "I know, but I'm still afraid for them. Have you heard the news? Rogers locked us down. We're running Code Blue."

"Code Blue? What is going on out there?"

"Well, apparently we have two Apprentices who have Omnied into 2007 since I personally told them to stay put in 1949, and Curt doesn't want anything more to go wrong. It seems he felt the best course of action was to lock down all Omni's so no one could get any heroic ideas."

Dr. Miller thought a moment. "It's probably not a bad idea, if you think about it. What if an affected Voyager triggered their Omni and ended up... well, anywhere?"

Susan nodded, "I agree. I just hope they find what they're looking for in 2007, because they are stuck there until we figure out what to do."

* * *

Simon sat across from the two teens looking perplexed. They had just spent the better part of the past hour explaining who exactly they were and why they were there and he was still having a difficult time believing it. If it hadn't been for his dogs, Simon never would have let Jeff come back. Ten years had not dimmed the dog's memories, and they had fallen on Jeff a week ago just as they had ten years prior when they saw him on Simon's 16th birthday. Bo was currently curled up on the couch next to Jeff with his head on his boy's lap, and Katie had decided Megan wasn't so bad and was keeping the girls feet warm by laying on them.

"So, you believe us, right?" Jeff held his breath as Simon looked up at him.

"How can I not believe you? You look exactly as I remember you at my 16th birthday, Bo and Katie remember you, and you know things about me and this place that you couldn't unless you really were Jeff Jones. It's just a little hard to swallow, ya know?"

Simon stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "You know, I did some research on what you told me about yourself last week, Jeff. Turns out there was a young boy named Jeffrey Jones who 'mysteriously disappeared' from a 10th floor apartment building in New York back on October 3rd, 1982. At first the kids' Aunt and Uncle were suspects, what with the shattered window and all, but then the cops found a book that the dog had torn up. It looked like a Bible, but seemed to be more of a History book; at least what they could read of it."

Jeff looked shocked, his dark eyes wide. Megan held his hand tightly as Simon continued. "The dog even tore the leather cover, pretty much obliterating the name on the corner. All they could read was 'P, e, a, b and g'. The authorities put on a search but they never found the boy. They even did an episode about it on Unsolved Mysteries." He looked at Jeff and felt a stab of guilt in his gut. Jeff was fighting to control his emotions and was obviously shocked by what he'd heard. Simon knew this was no act. "It really was you, wasn't it? I didn't want to believe it, even when I saw your picture. Wow. So you, Phin and Tracy are all... Voyagers, huh? And you correct history when things go wrong, and now you think I can help with the situation at your home base?"

"Voyager Headquarters," Megan corrected him. "Yes, we do. Jeff, show him the Omni."

He took his Omni out of his pocket and opened it up. The look of shock on his face brought Simon to his side. "Megan! Check your Omni, quick! I don't believe this!"

"Um, Jeff? Look." Megan held out a note that had landed next to her on the couch. "They've locked us down. We can't voyage." She looked at Simon and handed him the letter. "I think we made them mad coming here. Susan told me not to voyage, but we just had to come see you, Simon! But now we're stuck here in 2007!"

Simon shook his head, "But why did you come to me now and not five years ago, or fifteen years from now? I've got this ranch to run, my horses to train..." He sat down again, holding his head in his hands.

Megan looked at Jeff hard and nudged his arm. He shook his head no and she made an exasperated face and glared at him. She leaned over and hissed, "Tell him!"

Jeff shook his head again and mouthed, "No."

"But you promised! Please Jeff!"

Simon watched the curious exchange, pretending to be interested in the tassel on the pillow next to him. There was obviously something very important Megan wanted to share, but Jeff held firm. Whatever it was, Jeff wanted to wait, but Simon had other ideas.

"I'm putting a lot of trust and faith in you and this cockamamie story of yours, Jeff." He said the boys name with emphasis, hoping his point got across. "After all we've been through together, especially after that whole Jimmy thing, do you really think you should keep secrets from me?"

Jeff blanched and his face colored with the heat of shame and guilt. He glared at Megan who was now looking away from him, dealing with her own feelings of guilt at causing a scene. Neither one wanted to speak, so Simon walked over to them and nudged Bo off the couch and sat next to Jeff.

"Look, I can't make you share with me, but you obviously think I can help. And you must trust me because everything you just told me is pretty far-fetched, and your girlfriend over there--"

"She's not my girlfriend," Jeff blurted, blushing all the more. "Jeeze Simon! Is this payback for the Diane thing? I'm sorry I teased you, okay?"

"The 'Diane thing'...?" He looked confused then laughed aloud. "Diane Powers? The daughter of the trainer I apprenticed with? Good Lord I haven't thought about her in years! It really is you, Jeff! Only you would say that. Wow. I'm sorry, kids, really. But this is just too weird!"

"Yeah, well it gets weirder," Jeff said as he glanced at Megan and sighed. "Fine, Megan, you win." He looked back at Simon, "You have to understand that I couldn't tell you this when we were... well, when you were a kid. Bogg, Tracy and I found out that Christmas we were here, and... God Simon I wanted to tell you so badly... I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. Please don't hate me."

Simon put his arm around his young friend. "Jeff, I won't hate you. What is it?"

Jeff looked at Megan and nodded his head. She squeezed his hand in response and took a deep breath. "Simon, your Uncle Matt is a Voyager." Simon looked at her in shock and Jeff hung his head. "He didn't die in the river that weekend when they all went fishing. He's one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Squire Boone knocked on the door of the guest cabin and a very tired Vivian answered. "Oh... Squire Boone... thank you for bringing... bringing..." She swayed on her feet and Mr. Boone supported her.

"Come and sit down, Miss Vivian. Doctor Clarke, please see to her fiancé Mr. Boyd." He guided the exhausted woman to a chair, and then poured her a cup of water. "Miss Vivian, when was the last time you took your rest? If my wife finds you in this condition, it will be my head on the chopping block tonight for sure."

Viv smiled wanly at the man and drained the cup. "I've been sleeping off and on when I can, Squire. Matt seems to get better, but then gets worse again, and it's just..." she yawned, "... just wearing me out."

"Miss Vivian," Dr. Clarke called to her, "what are Matthew's symptoms, besides the fever?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned again, "Well, he keeps thinking we're back... back home, and he tries to get up and look for his brother and his nephew . He asks about our friends, too, but then starts talking about things I don't understand, and he keeps complaining that his head hurts... please help him Doctor."

"He'll do his best, Miss Vivian, I promise you," Squire took her hand and was shocked at how warm she was. "My dear lady, are you fevered as well?" He stood and placed a hand on her cheek, then her forehead. "Dr. Clarke, she has a fever!"

"Please don't shout... my head..."

Vivian slumped forward on the table, unconscious.

* * *

"What do you mean my Uncle Matt's a Voyager?"

The edge in Simon's voice was hard, and Jeff jumped up from the couch. "I told you it wouldn't help, Megan! We never should have said anything!"

"Like he wouldn't have found out on his own?" Megan stood up and faced him, her eyes burning with anger. "C'mon Jeff, think about it! How would it be for him if we take him back with us and he suddenly sees his dead uncle? No warning, nothing, just bam! 'Oh, hi Simon. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I didn't die that day...'."

"Whoa, kids! Break it up!" Simon moved between them, "Forgive me for sounding incredulous, but this just... Look, you're both asking me to believe one helluva story here! And I didn't say I didn't believe you." He put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "And I don't hate you, either. Believe it or not, I'm a pretty rational adult. And given all the information you two have given me, this bit of news makes sense. Now please, both of you, let's sit back down and talk about it."

Jeff walked over to the love seat and sat down hard, fighting back tears. Bo jumped up on the couch and started licking his face. Simon shook his head and laughed.

"That dog just never quits, does he? You will feel better, and have a clean face while doing it!"

"Jeeze, dog! Get off! I swear you haven't changed in ten years!"

While the boys were talking, Katie sensed something very wrong with Megan and sat down at her feet. She whined and pawed the girl's leg, and Megan reached down to rub the dog's head. The room started to spin and Meg held her head to try and focus on something, anything stable when Katie barked, drawing Simon and Jeff's attention.

"Megan, are you okay," Simon asked.

"I... umm... yea... ahh... Jeff...?" She collapsed.

"Megan!" Jeff was off the couch and to her side in an instant, Simon right beside him.

**

* * *

**Supervisor Curt Rogers and several doctors, professors and council members sat at the conference table, reading the newest report from Doctor Natalia Vogel. There had been enough cases of the illness for patterns to start emerging, and things were finally starting to look up. 

"So it appears to be isolated to graduating classes one hundred through one hundred twelve? This is just the break we've been looking for!" Dr. Miller slapped the table for emphasis.

Garth rubbed his face tiredly. "But we still need to determine what is happening, and why. What is causing these particular Voyagers to fall ill?"

"I have an idea, and you're not going to like it." All heads turned to the speaker as she stood up to address the group.

"What is it, Susan?"

"I think it might have something to do with the Memory Modification Device."

The room burst instantly into a cacophony of noise, with everyone trying to be the one person heard above all the others. Councilman Walters finally gave an ear-splitting whistle to silence the group.

"Thank you, Tobias," Susan nodded at him and held her hands up to maintain silence. "If my hunch is right, it can be fairly easily tracked. And this has nothing to do with the 'great memory wipe debate', either, so open your minds and just hear me out." She glanced around the room before speaking again.

"Now, as you all know, we have had documented issues with the MMD in the past, starting with the 100th graduating class of Voyagers. I personally am from the 105th class, as are Voyagers Bogg, Reynolds and Paulson. I have not been affected by the illness, but they all have. I can't speak for the others, but I firmly believe now that something may have gone wrong Phineas' memory overlay because many professors accused him of not paying attention during lectures, or staring off into space, but he told me that wasn't always the case."

She had the group's undivided attention. Professors Stephens and Daniels both nodded, having accused the young Voyager of exactly those things.

"It was our first couple of weeks in Academy. One evening after dinner, I joined Phineas and Tracy Reynolds for a study group. He had been complaining that his head hurt and it wasn't like a normal headache. He said, 'And I got extra work from Professor Daniels today in Universal Culture because he said I'd been spacing out during lab. I don't even remember going to class after lunch!' Tracy and I both told him to go to the infirmary, but he of course brushed it off in typical male fashion."

Professor Daniels stood up now and addressed the gathering.

"She's right. I remember that day well for various reasons, and I was in no mood for daydreamers in my class. I knew he'd had Omni Flight Training that day, and he did look tired, but his duty was to pay attention in class, not doodle on his syllabus..."

The door opened and two aides came in bearing stacks of reports. One aide went to Dr. Vogel, the other to Curt Rogers.

As Curt looked through his specific files, Dr. Vogel gave everyone else several files each. "Please search through these and see if we can find mentions of headaches or problems within the first month after modification."

After about 10 minutes, Dr. Vogel spoke again.

"I am of the opinion that these cases are in fact, related to the MMD. Of the 5 Voyagers I have before me, two of them show a pattern of headaches, forgetfulness and, to use Susan's term 'spacing out' within their first month and one of them had hallucinations within hours of Memory Modification."

Curt looked up from his paperwork, "That would have been Class 108, Voyager Ming Tao, correct?"

Dr. Vogel glanced down at the file in front of her, "Yes, Curt, it was. How did you know?"

"I'm reviewing MMD maintenance files, and her case is referenced more than once. We had several Voyagers come in for a re-scan within their first month here because of headaches and hallucinations. We would check the memory overlay, but no problems were ever found. Everything looked normal. We felt that sometimes a person's brain just need to 'readjust' to the overlay and the headaches and such were a result of that adjustment. None of those Voyagers had any issues a month after their modification, so we figured we were correct." He ran his hand through his hair, "How could we be so naive?"

Garth stood up, his face grave. "Council, we must convene at once. Mr. Rogers, Dr. Vogel, please bring these files so we can--"

Just then Danica burst into the room, "Curt! I need you--" she stopped short, horrified. "OH! M-m-my apologies! I didn't realize..."

"It's alright, Danica. What is it?"

"Sir! Come quickly! It's Jones and Wilcox!"

Susan pushed several buttons on the display in front of her and a holographic image of the Omnitron appeared in the center of the table. "What do you need, Danica?"

"The locator map!"

The screen popped up and Danica walked over to Curt, her face white. "I've monitored every protocol known to man or woman and made sure every fail-safe was in place. No one should be able to leave their time zone." She looked around the room, "I don't know what it is you were doing in here, but someone must have done something right because all of a sudden, Jones and Wilcox got a Green light to voyage, as if they were on Assignment. But that's not even the half of it. Look."

She pointed to the bottom half of the screen which showed Voyagers who were traveling the Time Corridors. Several people gasped.

"Oh my God..."

"How did they...?"

Even in this state of emergency, she knew protocol must be followed.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Danica?" Curt looked at her in trepidation.

"Voyager Apprentices Jeffrey Jones and Megan Wilcox are traveling with a non-Voyager... and they're on their way here."

* * *

"Papa! I think she's waking up!"

"Miss Vivian? Miss Vivian, can you hear me?"

Viv slowly opened her eyes and stared into the very concerned face of Mr. Boone. "I... yes, I'm fine... what...?"

Mr. Boone smiled, "Praise God, the good Doctor was right! Sarah, go tell your mother Miss Vivian is awake! Israel, go fetch her something to eat. You gave us quite a scare, Miss Vivian."

She sat up slowly and Squire settled the pillows behind her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to shake the last bit of sleep from her tired brain. "Squire? What happened? Where am I... where's Matt? Is he alright? Who's with him?"

"Peace, good lady. He is well cared for. Dr. Clarke is attending him. As to where you are, we brought you into our home so you could rest. You should have let us know Mr. Boyd was so ill and required such care! We could have helped you care for him instead of you working yourself to exhaustion!"

Just then, the two younger Boone children walked in. Four year old Jonathan and two year old Elizabeth approached their father and Jonathan spoke, "Papa, Israel said the lady was awake, and we want to give her something to help her get better."

He nudged his little sister and she held out a small handmade doll. "Mawy make you feel better," she said. "An' dis is frowm baby Dan-el." Elizabeth gave her a small blanket, "He say fank you for bwinging da docker."

Tears pooled in her eyes as Viv took the precious gifts. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"This is for the sick man." He held out a small carved wooden horse. "He's my favorite, and I always feel better when I have him."

Squire drew his children to him in a warm embrace. "I couldn't ask for two better doctors. Thank you children. Now, run along."

They watched the children run out and Vivian looked at Mr. Boone. "What precious children you have, sir. You are quite blessed."

"Yes, I do feel blessed among men. Now, how are you feeling my dear? You slept for almost twenty hours."

"Twenty hours? Good Lord! I have to get back to Matt..."

Squire held up his hand, "Nay, good woman. You shall stay here and take your rest a while longer. The good Doctor has everything under control. He has managed to keep Matthew's fever down and he is resting comfortably."

"Then may I please see him?"

There was a knock at the door and eight year old Israel came in with a tray of food, followed by his younger brother Samuel carrying a pitcher, and Dr. Clarke behind them.

"Ah, good, good. Your meal is here, as is the good Doctor. Thomas, Miss Vivian would like to see Mr. Boyd as soon as possible." Squire patted her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Once I have seen that you are well, and you have eaten, then you may see your fiancé, Miss Vivian."

Dr. Clarke examined Viv and gave her a clean bill of health. "Whatever it is that has affected your fiancé, it does not show itself to be contagious. You are simply exhausted, nothing more."

As she ate her meal, Mrs. Boone came in with Daniel and 10 yr old Sarah. "My husband told me what's been going on while I've been caring for our precious Daniel, and we both want you and your fiancé to stay with us as long as you need. It's the least we can do after helping us bring Daniel safe into the world."

"Thank you, Mrs. Boone. We both appreciate and accept your generous offer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Once she cleaned up and dressed, Vivian went down to the guest cabin and went to Matt's bedside. She placed the small wooden horse on the table at his bedside and smiled at him as he slept. "Jonathan said this will help you feel better, Matt."

Sarah walked in with some extra blankets and helped Viv stoke the fire. "There. That should keep you nice and warm." She walked over to Matt's bed and pulled up a second chair. "You look like you could use some company, Miss Vivian. Do you do needlework? I'm working on linens for my trousseau, see?"

Viv took the embroidery hoop from the young girl and admired her handiwork. "Sarah, my goodness! This is beautiful! But aren't you a little young to start on this?"

Sarah shook her head, "No ma'am. I'll be eleven next Spring. Mama says I'm the perfect age to start preparing for my future."

"Well, your mother is a wise woman, indeed. And if you have something I could work on, I'd love to do needlework with you. I haven't done anything like this in years."

They sat sewing and talking for almost an hour before Matt began to stir. Viv sat on the edge of his bed and tried to soothe him, but he was becoming more agitated. He sat up and pushed Vivian away, causing her to fall and knock the horse off the table. Sarah picked it up and held it out.

"Mr. Boyd... Matt, look. You dropped your horse."

Matt focused on the form in her hand and slowly reached out and took it from the young girl. Vivian watched in awe as he ran his fingers over the toy horse and he calmed down. "Fantasy... this is Fantasy. She was my favorite mare back home. And she had a beautiful filly... Simon watched the birth and he was amazed."

Sarah now sat on the bed. "Is Simon your son, Mr. Boyd?"

"No... he's my... my nephew; my brother's son. He's 15... and his goal in life is to become a horse trainer."

Sarah's eyes lit up at that information. "Well, why don't you let me get you settled again and you can tell me all about him."

The ladies had helped him to the corner to relieve himself, then got him back into bed and set a tray of bread and cheese before him. As he nibbled on his food, he told them about his life on the ranch, his family and friends. Vivian was apprehensive, hoping he would not mention things like cars or television that Sarah would question. Overall it went smoothly, except when Matt asked them both who they were.

Before Sarah could ask any questions, Viv said, "Why Matthew Boyd. I believe you are still fevered if you can't remember me! Sarah here is the oldest daughter of the kind people who own this farm, and since you fell ill, we've been their guests."

He looked a bit confused, but didn't question her further. Ten minutes later, Matt was asleep once more. Shortly after they got him settled, Sarah went back to the house. Viv locked the door, sat down at the table and looked at her Omni. It was still dark. Overcome with fear for Matt's life and frustrated beyond endurance, she put her head down and wept.

* * *

Simon walked over to the window and looked out over the lush grounds. The past several hours since landing at VHQ had been a blur of activity and stress like he hadn't experienced since his uncle's death. _Except of course, he's not dead. He's been traipsing around time and space for the past ten years... well, ten of my years, anyway..._

The communicator on the table sounded, "Mr. Boyd, Professor Stephens is ready to see you."

Simon picked it up, "Uh... thanks. I'll ah, be right there." He rubbed his face and checked on Jeff once more before heading over to Professor Stephens office. He made sure his note was where Jeff would see it when he awoke, and walked out.

A few minutes later, he sat down on the leather couch and looked at the older man. "How's Megan?"

"She is still critical."

"So, how can I help? Other than what little the kids told me, I don't know the full extent of the problem. I don't know what I can possibly do to help, but I'd like to try..."

Professor Stephens nodded. "About four days ago, Voyagers started coming into the infirmary with raging headaches, and some had high fevers. That very quickly turned into hallucinations, and some even forgot they were Voyagers and remembered their lives prior to us. You see, all Voyagers have their memories of their former lives removed so they don't end up altering their own timeline purposefully or accidentally. They go through the Memory Modification Device or MMD-"

Simon looked at him in shock. "So, my uncle doesn't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, son. He doesn't."

Expecting the answer didn't make the blow any easier to take.

"I wish I had a better answer for you Simon, but it's the way things have to be. We just recently discovered the one common thread all the ill Voyagers share is that they all had issues with their memory modifications when they were first recruited. So far, the only Voyagers to be affected with this illness have been in graduating classes 100-112, but not every Voyager in every class; it appears almost random. And we don't graduate a class every year like a college from your era; Class 100 has been in the field for a little over 20 years. Graduating class 112 was your Uncle's class, and the first to have Apprentices, and they all graduated about 6 months ago."

Simon let out a shaky breath then asked, "But what about Jeff? He knows all about his life before becoming a Voyager."

Prof. Stephens stood up and started to pace the room. "He never had his memories modified."

"But you just said--"

"I know what I said young man, but his case was different."

"Why?"

David sighed, "It's a long and complicated story, Simon. One we don't have time to go into right now. Just believe me when I tell you that there was no need to alter his memories."

He nodded, but was obviously not happy with that answer. "But Megan was born here, wasn't she? I would assume she never went through the MMD either." David nodded. "Then why was she affected?"

"That's what we're trying to determine. We know that whatever is going on with the others has something to do with the MMD and we believe it's on the cellular level, but we can't seem to just simply reverse it. We make sure they have physicals on a regular basis, and as we dig further into the medical files of the ill Voyagers, we've seen several Voyagers have had minor 'forgetful spells' or hallucinations due to a, for lack of a better term 'bad reaction' to their first time through the MMD and were re-scanned. And it doesn't seem to matter when a Voyager was plucked and went through the MMD... they're all falling ill almost simultaneously. Voyager Vladimir Radomsky has been with us for twenty years, and Voyager Kai Lam graduated with your uncle and both became ill within hours of each other. Thank God they were both here when the symptoms appeared. Once we realized there was a problem, the Council decided to put all Voyagers together in groups of 2 or 3, hoping they could help each other out."

"But can't you locate the Voyagers who are ill and bring them in?"

Professor Stephens shook his head, "I wish it were that simple. We can pull up video images of where Voyagers are, but that would take days. The only thing we can track is if a Voyager is critically injured or dying. That is a 'Code Black' on the Omnitron, which is how we monitor all Voyagers and their Assignments. Don't look at me like that, Simon. I know you've been asked to believe a lot in a very short period of time, but believe me when I tell you that an Omni can and will alert us if a Voyager is mortally ill or injured. And so far, none of the affected Voyagers Omni's has given that alert."

"So why can't you track illness?"

"People get sick all the time and recover. We can't be pulling Voyagers back to VHQ for a common cold. We need to be sure it's critical before pulling them off assignment, or rescuing them in an emergency. And yes, this is an emergency, but we have no way of knowing who's been affected. I'm sorry, Simon. We've been working on this for the better part of a week and still haven't been able to figure out what triggered this outbreak. Now with Megan now falling ill, we're completely stumped."

Simon rubbed his temples, "You're making my head hurt. This just doesn't make any sense."

Professor Stephens looked at Simon. "Can you go over what happened once the kids arrived in your time zone to when you came here?"

"Again?" He sighed, stood up and paced to help himself think. "Okay... let me think. We talked about why they came to me, they told me about Uncle Matt, Megan collapsed..."

_Simon carried Megan into the guestroom Jeff used in the past and lay her down on the bed. Jeffrey held her hand, willing her to wake up while Simon checked her pulse and felt her forehead for signs of fever._

_"Jeff, has she complained of headaches at all recently?"_

_He looked over at his friend who had not taken his eyes off the girl lying in the bed. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes and Simon walked over to him, pulling him into a protective hug. _

_"It's going to be okay Jeff, I ... well, I promise to do everything I can to help you, okay kiddo? We've been through tough times before and we'll get through this too, you'll see." _

_Jeff pulled away from his friend and wiped his face then pulled out his Omni and opened it. The globe and lights were still dark. "I thought coming here would fix everything..." He dropped the Omni on the nightstand._

_"Jeff, honestly, what did the two of you think I could do to help you? I'm just a horse trainer for cryin' out loud! I'm flattered that you thought of me, but what did you think I could do to help?"_

_"I don't know," was the forlorn response. "I trusted you. Other than Bogg, you and your family are the only ones who have helped me through some really difficult times in my life. I figured you must have turned out okay as an adult, and I just thought...maybe..."_

_Simon smiled. "Well, I'm honored. And another thing; why did you give me Tracy's diary?"_

_"That was Megan's idea. She said that even if it was written before Tracy became a Voyager, you would still recognize her in the writing. Being a Voyager didn't change who she was, and you'd believe us." He sat on the edge of the bed, "She told me, 'Sometimes you just gotta trust your gut'..."_

_"That sounds like something Bogg would say," Simon laughed._

_"Yeah, I told her that Tracy got that from him." He ran his hands through his hair and looked over at Megan. "We've got to get her to VHQ, Simon! I don't want her to die!"_

_Simon put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Jeff, I promise to do my best. I'm going to call Doc Bailey and have him take a look at her."_

_"And how are you going to explain me, huh? I'm still 14, and I should be your age... well, if I'd stayed in this timeline anyway. I should really be 36 in 2007..."_

_"Jeff, stop it!" Simon shook his friend. "Don't do this to yourself! We'll figure something out, okay?" He pulled Jeff to him, "It's going to be okay..."_

_"I just wish the stupid Omni would work..."_

_Simon picked up the Omni. "You say this device is how you travel, huh?" He opened it and looked at the dark globe. He twisted the dials and suddenly the Omni came to life and the Green light chimed._

_"How'd you do that?" Jeff grabbed the Omni. _

_"I don't know, it just started working! Does this mean we can travel to your Headquarters?"_

_Jeff set the code for VHQ and it locked in. "Yeah, I think it does!"_

_Simon scooped Megan up and turned to Jeffrey. "Whatever is going on, we need to get her back there."_

-O-

"And that's how we ended up here. We landed just outside here; you all swarmed us and tried to take the kids from me..."

"A mistake we won't make again, I assure you," David said wryly as he rubbed his jaw.

There was a knock on the door and David let Curt in. "Curt, glad you're here. We were just discussing how the kids and Simon got together and came back here. You may want to hear the rest of this."

Simon glared at Curt and continued his story. "As I was saying, your people grabbed Megan and tried to take Jeff and I flipped out. Sorry about the punch, Professor. Jeff kept his head and told you what happened as you shuttled us off to the infirmary and some lady doctor whisked Megan off to God knows where..."

_Jeff begged them for 20 minutes to let him go see Bogg and Megan, but there was always 'just one more test' or 'just a few more questions'. They'd hooked him up to some kind of machine with electrodes on his head and chest while Simon had been subjected to endless questions from several people. When Simon heard Jeff start to cry, he'd had enough. He jumped up and grabbed Jeff, shielding him from the others in the room._

_"Don't answer another question, Jeff. And take those electrodes off. We are done here."_

_Curt approached them calmly. "Mr. Boyd, please. I know you've both been through a lot in a short time, but we are desperate to find a cure for Megan and the others and if you could just bear with us a bit longer--"_

_"Bear with you? We've done everything anyone has asked of us since landing here! If time has any meaning anymore, let's put this into perspective, shall we? Within the past week I've found out that my best friend when I was 15 is a time traveler and is still 14, while I am 25 years old. Oh yeah, and Tracy and his 'uncle' Phineas are Voyagers too! He tells me all you 'Voyagers' are getting sick and could I please try and help. Then he shows up a week later with a girl about his age and they continue telling this cockamamie story... and it turns out they're telling the truth because Jeff knows things that he could only know if he was who he said he was! Not only that, they tell me, 'Oh by the way, your Uncle Matt isn't dead after all... he's a Voyager like us.'! And then Megan collapses in my living room, we bring her back here, wherever here is, and you poke and prod Jeff and me like we're some experiment; the kid is terrified for God's sake! __**Leave us alone!**__"_

_Curt quirked an eyebrow, "Feel better?"_

_Simon opened his mouth to reply and saw the smile playing at the corner of the man's mouth. "I... well, yeah." _

Curt looked at the young man and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for frustrating you earlier today, Simon. I know you're under extreme emotional stress, and I do appreciate all you're going through. We got more than a little carried away, and I apologize." Simon shook his hand and Curt smiled. "Though I have to admit, you certainly have a way with words, Mr. Boyd."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, he laughed, "My dad says the same thing. I just couldn't sit there any longer and watch Jeff like that... he was trying so hard to keep it together, ya know? And I've seen that look before when we were younger... well, when I was younger, and I know you all care for him and mean well, but no one was looking out for him but me." He ran his hands through his hair. "I've decided I like Susan, whoever she is. Jeff seems to trust her, so I figure she must be okay. She made you back off and got us a small apartment so we could rest and recoup. After we got settled, Jeff went straight to sleep, poor kid. And that's pretty much it."

There was a brief silence before Prof. Stephens spoke. "At great risk to my physical well-being, I am going to ask you a question." He grinned as Simon made a fist and hit the palm of his other hand, smiling all the while. "You have said yourself that you're 'just a horse trainer', but I truly believe that if these kids thought you could help us, there must be _something_ you might know or could do..."

Simon ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "Believe me, gentlemen, I've tried to think of any reason those two thought I might be able to help, but I come up with nothing. I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jeff rolled over and stretched like a cat, then curled up in a tight ball of covers. He was just dozing off again when he saw the image of Megan being carried off by doctors, and then Simon protecting him from other Voyagers and his eyes flew open. He struggled to disengage himself from the covers and almost ended up on the floor. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, sending a single sheet of paper floating to the ground. He almost ignored it until he saw his name.

_Jeff-_

_I am in Professor Stephens' office. If I'm not back before you're up, Susan would like to see you. She promised no tests, and she'll have something for you to eat. I'll catch up with you when I'm done with Stephens. Hang in there, dude. _

_Simon_

He took his time getting ready and checked out the room. It was a small comfortable apartment with two beds and a small kitchen, and windows in the living room overlooking the beautiful gardens. He stood at the window for a while transfixed, letting the peaceful atmosphere wash over him. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Susan! Hi! I'm sorry, I was just getting ready to--"

She laughed and held out a tray, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I decided to come visit you instead of meeting in my stuffy old office." She looked around. "You must be a big shot to get this place, Jeff. Look at your view!"

"Yeah, it's nice." He took the tray and set the tray down on the table. "When can I see Bogg and Megan?"

"You cut to the chase pretty quickly, Jeff. We have some things to discuss, and you need to eat. After that, I'll take you over to see them."

He glared defiantly at her. "I want to see them first. I'll eat and answer questions later."

Susan went to him. "Jeffrey. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you, and I am so sorry for the way you were treated earlier today." She saw the memory flash in his eyes, and his breathing quickened, his defiance growing. She touched his arm and held it, "We are doing everything we can to find out what caused this illness and to find a cure, and we need your help. We need to know what happened--"

He wrenched his arm away from her. "You don't care about me! They sent you over here just to grill me some more! Simon said I didn't have to answer any more questions if I didn't want to and he's the only person here who truly cares about me!" He pointed at her and shouted, "You're just doing the bidding of the establishment! I won't answer anymore questions! I want to see Bogg and I want to see him now!"

"Jeffrey!"

He ran past Susan and flung open the front door only to run into Dr. Natalia Vogel. He tried to get past her. "Get out of my way!"

Recovering quickly, Natalia grabbed Jeff by his forearms and wrestled him back into the apartment. Her strength surprised the fourteen year old who was easily as tall as she, and he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Let me go! Let...go! Help, Simon!"

Susan came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, speaking softly in his ear as he struggled against her. "Jeffrey! Shhh... Jeff we aren't the bad guys. You know this."

The stress of the past 24 hours crashed down upon him and he yelled in frustration, yet neither woman relinquished her hold on the struggling boy. He yelled again, but with less intensity this time and Susan could feel the fight draining from him. She nodded to the doctor who slowly released her hold on his arms, while Susan whispered to him again.

"Jeff, its okay to cry. I know you've tried to master your emotions, but right now, you need the release." He fought desperately to maintain the emotional wall that was crumbling beneath him, breathing hard to maintain control. "I know you're scared. I know you're confused. And you know I'm here to help you. Please, Jeffrey..."

He heard every word, and even as one part of his brain tried to tell him she was lying and he needed to fight, the emotional yet rational side won over and his breath came out in broken sobs, the wall finally broken. He turned in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It's okay Jeffrey, its okay. I understand."

While Susan held Jeff, Dr. Vogel set out the food on the table. She watched Susan guide Jeff to the couch and rock him as he cried, soothing him all the while. She went into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove for tea, hoping it would help her stay calm for the task ahead. A few minutes later Susan called to her and she went back to the living room with her tea.

Jeff had calmed considerably, but was still visibly upset. "I'm s-s-sor-sorry."

Dr. Vogel nodded and smiled. "I understand and I accept your apology, young man. I hope I didn't hurt you."

He gave her a watery smile, "Not much. You're a lot stronger than you look."

She smiled back, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, you need to eat. Then when you're ready, we will talk."

Once the small meal was done, they sat down on the couch; Jeff and Susan on one and Dr. Vogel on the other. The women were very understanding and let him take his time explaining all that had gone on since Bogg had left for VHQ. He struggled when he came to describing what happened to Megan, and ultimately finished his story with landing in VHQ with Simon.

Dr. Vogel studied him before speaking; she didn't want to make this any harder than it needed to be.

"Jeffrey, why did you decide to go to Mr. Boyd as an adult? Why 2007?"

"You mean Simon? Well, I...I trusted him. He was my best friend during a really difficult time in my life, and I just thought ..." he glanced up at Susan, "It was a stupid idea, wasn't it?"

"No, Jeff, it wasn't. You followed your instincts, and your track record proves that those instincts are good more often than not." She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Can you remember how you felt when you decided on Simon? And don't tell me 'I don't know', because if you look deep enough, the answer is there."

He closed his eyes and thought back to that day on the beach when Megan told him about all that was going on. "Megan said we needed help from a non-Voyager. Someone we could trust. My first thought was..." he paused, marshaling his emotions. "My first thought was my... dad."

He opened his eyes and looked at Susan. "I figured he was already dead, so why not go back to like 1980 or something? It's not like it would mess anything up in the future, right? But the second I thought it I knew it was wrong, and not just because of the obvious reasons." He rubbed his eyes and continued. "Megan asked if I'd made friends with anyone while on a voyage, and Simon popped into my head. Like I said, we'd been through so much together, and Matt being his uncle and all... well, I kinda thought... maybe I could make it up to him for not telling him about Matt..."

"Jeffrey," Dr. Vogel said, "you know that isn't allowed..."

"I know, I know! But as soon as I thought of him it just felt... right. And I chose 2007 because he was an adult and didn't have his wife and kids yet, and wasn't in Graduate school... I thought he'd be the perfect age..."

"How did you know his future, young man?"

Jeff turned red as Susan answered. "I think I know, Natalia. He is a great student, but has a penchant for trouble-seeking and rule-bending like his partner before him. Megan's father, Jon Wilcox had taken them to the Omnitron Control Center and had been showing them the basics of the Omnitron when he stepped out to answer a call, leaving them unsupervised. I walked in on them looking at time lines; Jeff had decided to look up Simon's future. They didn't do anything wrong, but I did ask them to refrain from doing that in the future."

Jeff kept his eyes lowered. _Just keep thinking that Susan... _

"And how did you propose to make him believe you? If memory serves, as far as Simon is concerned you two are about a year apart in age. How do you explain to a 25 year old man that his best friend from childhood is still 14?"

He sighed. "That was the hard part. Megan said I should take him Tracy's diary as proof, even though she wasn't a Voyager when she wrote it, because it would still be her. The way she speaks and thinks doesn't change just because her memories are altered, right?"

"That is correct, Jeffrey. We target memories on the cellular level; some memories are retained, especially those that are part of who that person is."

"So that would be why Mr. Wilcox still quotes the Star Wars movies? They're a part of his personality?"

"Exactly. Precise times and places of a Voyagers previous life are removed so they don't go back to change their own history, as you already know, but things that make you who you are and make you unique are retained."

The doorknob jiggled and Simon entered, followed by Professor Stephens and Curt Rogers, and they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the trio in the living room right away.

"So you really think it could come down to that, Curt? Could it truly be that simple?"

"Could what really be that simple, David?"

Startled, the three men turned and saw the ladies and Jeff. Simon walked over to his friend and knelt down next to him. "Jeff, remember when you gave me Tracy's diary? Do you remember what you said?"

Now it was Jeff's turn to look shocked. "Umm, yeah..." he glanced at the Doctor and Susan. "I told you that even if it was written before she became a Voyager or came to the ranch, you would still recognize her in the writing. I said being a Voyager didn't change who she was."

"Natalia," Professor Stephens' looked at his colleague, "did we ever stop to consider what the MMD does to someone's DNA?"

-O-

Dr. Vogel and Curt went to the lab and stared working on the DNA issue with the others on their team. And true to her word, Susan took Jeff and Simon to the hospital to see Phineas and the others. It was a very difficult time for both of them, especially when Dr. Miller allowed Bogg to come out of sedation, and he didn't recognize Jeff. Even though Susan told them to expect it, Jeff was still crushed. They went to Megan's bedside and Jeff held her hand and he told her everything that had happened since she fell ill and told her they would have a cure very, very soon.

Simon walked around the room, looking at each Voyager, hoping and dreading to see his Uncle. Susan watched discreetly, then told Jeff she was going to talk to Simon and they would be back soon. Jeff had walked back over between Phineas and Tracy's beds and nodded, not taking his eyes off Phineas' sleeping form.

She led Simon out of the hospital and onto the grounds. "I know you were looking for your Uncle, but he's not here. I don't even know if he's been affected or not, but I can show you where he is."

A short time later Simon was in the Omnitron Control Center. Even under Code Blue, there were a few techs around, monitoring Voyagers. Simon stared in awe, "And I thought we had some serious computers where I come from..."

Susan smiled and punched in her codes. The Locator Map lit up like a Christmas tree, showing the location of all Voyagers throughout History. It took her a moment before she found what she was looking for. "I found him, Simon. Come see." He walked over to the map, afraid to look. Susan put a reassuring hand over his, pointing to the map with the other. "He's in Pennsylvania, November 7th, 1734 and he's with Voyager Vivian Olsen. Unfortunately, I don't have Video authorization or I would let you see him. I don't know who was in charge of teaming up the Voyagers, but someone knew what they were doing putting the two of them together. They will take care of each other better than most," she said with grin.

"Why do you say that? Are they an item or something?"

Susan laughed, "Well, Viv would like everyone to think so! She and your Uncle are very good friends, but if she had her way..."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Simon laughed as well. "When I was younger, I never did understand why the women fawned over Uncle Matt; but now that I'm older and can appreciate it..."

An alarm sounded on the Omnitron and Susan toggled the screen to the indicated disturbance. "Code... Black? Oh my God... Martin! I need reconfirmation!"

The tech came to her side instantly. "Zachary Adams June 8th, 2013, Omaha Nebraska... Code Black confirmed! He's with Abdul Hossan..." He hit the intercom, "This is Martin in OCC. I need Curt or Danica for Code Blue override, stat!"

"This is Danica. I'm on my way."

Simon stood back as Omni Control became a flurry of activity. Danica ran in cried out when she read the display. "Hold on Zach! Please don't die..." Without hesitation her fingers flew over the keys, "Martin! Tell Dr. Miller he has an emergency arrival! I can't promise a smooth landing so tell them to clear the space. Two incoming Voyagers!"

"Already done, ma'am!"

She slammed her hand on a large red button, and the two red dots on the map disappeared, silencing the alarm. A moment later, the Time Corridor schematic lit up, showing two Voyagers traveling to VHQ. Those in the room looked at each other, fear written on every face. Simon looked over at Susan and was about to ask a question but she shook her head before he could speak. The room was silent for what seemed an eternity and then the voice of Dr. Miller came over the intercom.

"Danica?"

"We're here, sir. How are they? Is Hossan okay? How's Adams?"

There was a pause then a heavy sigh. "Hossan is fine. But Adams..." he paused, "Voyager Zachary Adams is dead."

Every head bowed as the words hung in the air. After a brief silence, Martin spoke hesitantly. "Was he one of the affected Voyagers?"

There was no response.

"Dr. Miller? Sir?"

"He turned off the intercom," Danica said and looked at those in the room. "Do not, I repeat, do not jump to conclusions. He may very well have been one of those who were ill, but until we hear more from Dr. Miller, no one speculates or discusses this with anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they chorused.

"Martin, you're in charge. Monitor those in the field closely and watch for ... well, just do your job. I have to alert Dr. Vogel and the others."

Susan and Simon went back to ICU and decided not to tell Jeff what had happened. "I don't want to worry him more than necessary, especially since we don't really have any solid answers for him yet."

"I totally agree," said Simon.

The three of them had a quiet dinner and Susan promised to have them informed the moment anything happened. They thanked her and went back to their apartment and collapsed into exhausted sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Jeff was up early and heading over to see Bogg and Megan again as Simon was getting up. "Oh, Susan called just a few minutes ago. She said you need to meet her in her office." Jeff grinned and wagged his eyebrows, "I think she likes you..."

Simon swatted at his friend, "Oh please!"

Jeff laughed as he headed out the door, "Yeah, well, we'll see. Meet me in ICU when you're done, okay?"

"You got it, kiddo."

Simon quickly got ready and called Susan on the intercom. "Jeff said you wanted to see me?"

"Meet us in Omnitron Control, and hurry."

A few minutes later Simon walked in. Susan called him over to the small group then turned to Curt. "Okay, we're all here. Now what's this all about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're making progress with a program for the MMD. We always thought, and testing showed, that modifications were all done at the cellular level. But thanks to Jeff and Simon, we discovered yesterday that the MMD can actually work on the DNA level as well. As we started looking deeper into the mechanics of the machine, we got the news that Voyager Zachary Adams had died. Dr. Miller came to us a short while later and said that he had had all the symptoms the other affected Voyagers have."

Simon felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. How in the world was he going to tell Jeff?

"But then," Curt continued, "Professor Stephens here announced he'd found something of extreme interest to us all." He turned to his colleague, "David, if you please?"

"When Dr. Miller told us about Adams, we pulled his original MMD scan and saw that his Level 1 Neuron Memory Overlay had initially been rejected, so we took the scan one level deeper, to Level 2. We've always known that some peoples memories are resistant to standard modification, so a deeper scan must be used. We had thought, until yesterday, that it was a deep cellular scan but it in fact had gone down to the DNA level. So we pulled files on some of the Voyagers we know are affected, like Phineas Bogg and Ashleigh Wilcox, and found that they had been through a Level 2 scan as well."

"So, all the Voyagers who are ill had a Level 2 scan? And what's a Neuron Memory Overlay anyways?" Simon looked at the Professor, "I've got you PhD's talking about MMDs and DNA... I might as well be in the NCAA talking to a GI from the INS... somebody help me please?"

They laughed and Susan spoke up, "You need to remember David, not all of us are medically trained."

"Sorry about that, Simon. When we modify someone's memory, the MMD maps the brain via wide laser beam scan, creating an electronic copy of the person's brain. Since memories are held in cells and neurons, it then searches for areas of memory to modify and creates an overlay of the neurons, effectively changing or erasing the subjects memory. Hence a Neuron Memory Overlay. You understand so far?"

"Yes, sir." Simon was respectful, but there was a distinct edge in his voice. He hated being 'talked down' to, and he had little patience left.

"Now that we know the affected Voyagers share a commonality, that is a Level 2 MMD scan, we can look for similarities in their scans, cells or even their DNA. Doctors Miller and Vogel are performing an autopsy on Voyager Adams as we speak, and we hope to have some answers within the next 12 hours."

"So, that's it? You have nothing to go on for another 12 hours," Simon almost shouted. "Is Adams the key to all this? Are we any closer to a solution than we were 20 minutes ago?" Simon stood up quickly and knocked his chair over. "I've gotta get outta here. Excuse me."

"Simon, please! Wait!" Susan went to follow him but was stopped by Professor Stephens.

"Let him go, Susan. He's had a lot to deal with in the past 36 hours. Let him be."

-O-

Simon went back to the apartment, unable to face Jeff and those in ICU. He paced the room, first muttering in frustration and then getting louder as he recited the litany of the insanity that had become his life at the moment. As he ranted, Jeff approached the door and stopped, listening to his friend vent his pent up anger and frustration. He turned to go but stopped when he heard Simon refer to the meeting he'd just left.

"What good is the knowledge of all time if they can't figure out how their damn stuff works? 'Simon, trust us, we're trying to find a cure.' 'Simon, Voyager Adams just died and he had all the symptoms Phineas has... we should have results from the autopsy within twelve hours...' My God! What if they don't _have twelve hours?_"

He clutched the door handle, feeling sick to his stomach, S_omeone has died from this? Oh my God..._

Jeff quietly opened the door a crack as Simon ranted on, not believing what he was hearing. He finally seemed to run out of words and yelled, then flung himself on the couch face down. Jeff waited a moment before fully opening the door, unsure if he should make his presence known. He was almost through the door when he heard Simon give a heartbreaking moan. His words were muffled by the pillow he was holding, but Jeff still understood what he said.

"God, how am I going to break this to Jeff?" His body shook as his grief took over.

Unsure of what to do, Jeff stood frozen in the entryway. It was obvious Simon needed to be alone, but Jeff couldn't leave him after hearing the truth of the situation. He also knew that Simon might be upset or embarrassed to be seen breaking down like this and he didn't want to make things worse for his friend. Jeff waited a few minutes until he seemed more under control, then spoke softly, "Simon?"

Simon froze on the couch, then slowly looked up into concerned dark eyes. He knew by Jeff's expression the boy had heard everything he'd said. Jeff walked over to the couch and sat down as Simon made room for him. He wiped his face and took a shuddering breath, then looked down at his friend.

"So, I ah, guess you uh, heard my little tirade?"

Jeff nodded, not trusting his voice. Simon closed his eyes and sighed. Somehow, this was not as horrific as he imagined it. Jeff was obviously distressed, but held his emotions in check. Simon sighed and ran his hands through his hair, much like Phineas did.

"Do you have any questions for me? Or do you want to beat me up for keeping all this from you?"

Jeff smiled slightly at that and shook his head, then took a steadying breath himself. "What's going to happen, Simon?" His voice cracked slightly as he fought to keep himself from crying.

"I don't know, Jeff, I don't know. But now that some of the pieces of the puzzle have been found, Prof. Stephens seems more confident about finding a solution and a cure. I'm sure it didn't sound like it a few minutes ago, but I think they might be on the right track."

"I sure hope so." Jeff ducked his head and rubbed his eyes.

Simon put his arm around his friend, "C'mere, kiddo. It's gonna be okay."

-O-

Several hours later, Prof. Daniels and Curt Rogers walked into ICU, looking for Jeff and Simon. Curt looked over at the Wilcox family, surprised to find Simon asleep in a chair next to Megan's bed, holding her hand. Knowing Jeff had to be close by, he looked over toward Phineas and Tracy's beds and smiled. Jeff was also asleep, and was using Phineas' arm as his pillow. Prof. Daniels nodded and walked toward Simon, touched his shoulder and whispered, "Mr. Boyd? Simon, wake up, it's Prof. Daniels."

He started wake, eyes flying open and the Professor held his shoulder more firmly. "It's alright, Mr. Boyd."

Simon rubbed his eyes, "Pro...Professor? What's going on? I guess I fell..." he yawned, "I guess I fell asleep. Where's Jeff?"

"Curt is waking him. We have some small bit of good news to share with you. Come over here." He led Simon to the nurse's station.

Jeff and Curt joined them a moment later. "Have you found a cure for Bogg and the others yet," Jeff asked.

"Not yet, but things are looking up for the first time in days," Curt said with a weary smile. "They finished the autopsy on Voyager Adams. He died of a brain aneurysm. And before you ask, they're still trying to determine if it had anything to do with the illness. Dr. Vogel took a sample of some brain tissue for further study and should have an answer for us soon."

Prof. Daniels nodded, "And it looks like we could be on to something. As we studied Adams' DNA, we noticed things that weren't, well, weren't right."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "And this is good because...?"

"Because, my dear boy, we now have something to look for!"

Simon looked over at Jeff, shrugged and turned to Curt. "Could ya help us out here?"

Curt nodded, "Absolutely. They were still running tests and comparing scans when we left, but all signs point to a faulty neuron memory overlay, causing damage to his, and possibly the others DNA."

Jeff stood up. "But I still don't understand what that means! Speak English!"

Danica walked in and jumped as Jeff yelled. "Good Lord, don't do that! What's going on?"

Curt looked at her, "We're trying to explain how the Level 2 scan may have damaged a subjects DNA and ... wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on the MMD?"

"I was, but we've had the breakthrough that we were hoping for! Garth sent me down here to fill you in." She turned to Jeff and Simon, "I'll try to make this simple, gentleman. I'm sure Simon's told you by now how the MMD scans someone's brain, right Jeff?" He nodded and she continued, "Well, we have discovered someone _else's DNA_ inside Voyager Adams' neurons and his own DNA cells."

Curt stood suddenly, "But, how can that be? That would mean that the MMD was somehow compromised!"

"Shhhh Curt! Since we now know only Voyagers who received the Level 2 scan are falling ill, we took the MMD to a clean room: no dust, filtered air, everybody wears full cover suits and gloves, and have stripped it down to look over every part of the machine. And, as it turns out the lens that the Level 2 scan goes through had DNA on it. So when a Voyager went through the Level 2 scan, the MMD went to the DNA level and did an overlay_ through the DNA on the lens_. This overlap of the DNA, according to Dr. Vogel, resulted in headaches, disorientation, and so on within the first week or two of the scan. It seemed to clear up or stabilize after that, and there have been no problems until now."

"Could this 'overlap' have caused the aneurysm in Zach Adams," Simon asked. "Because if it did..."

"Dr. Miller is looking into that, but it will take more time before we're sure."

Jeff looked over at Curt, who was pale and looked shocked. He nudged Simon then said, "Mr. Rogers? What's wrong, sir?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "The MMD is only handled in a clean room; there's no way anything could have gotten on that lens..."

"But something did," Danica replied emphatically.

"You think it was done on purpose?"

Danica shook her head, "No, we think it was accidental, like maybe a hole in a glove or a mask that wasn't sealed. All the MMD techs have given DNA samples and Dr. Vogel is testing them now. The DNA on the lens has degraded badly, but we think we can find enough markers to find a match with the donor. We hope to find a match by mid-morning tomorrow."

"So what does this all _mean_? How does knowing this help them?" Jeff swept his hand back toward those in ICU.

Simon walked over and sat on the desk in front of him. "I think I know, Jeff. If this 'illness' is nothing more than jumbled up or layered DNA, then in theory, all they have to do is scan the Voyager again and pinpoint the affected parts of his or her brain and then hopefully remove the other persons DNA. Am I right Danica?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Simon."

"But what about Megan? How are you going to fix her? She never had her memory modified because she was _born here_!" Jeff got up and walked over to his friend's bedside. "You can't let her die, you can't!" He took her hand and glared at Curt. "She's my best friend! I promised her we'd find out how to fix it!"

Danica walked over to him, "Jeff, we are doing everything in our power to help everyone who's been affected by this. Now that we know what's going on, we should be able to reverse it, just as Simon told you."

"You don't get it! _She never went through that damn machine! She was born here!_"

Dr. Miller walked in while Jeff was yelling and walked over to him. "Mr. Jones, do not shout in my ICU, or I will have you removed. Now, what is this all about?"

Jeff fought for control, willing himself not to cry. "Nobody is trying to help Megan! You're all looking at the stupid MMD, but Megan never had her memory modified! How is any of this going to help _her_?"

"I will tell you, Mr. Jones. First I need to speak to the others." He pulled Curt, Prof. Daniels and Danica aside as Simon went over to Jeff. "Natalia and I want you to confirm that Voyager Tsao is one of those affected and if so to bring her back here. We want to do a re-scan on her since she had so much trouble with the MMD, and start trying to re-modify the overlay."

Curt nodded, "Good idea, Kevin. Danica and I will get right on it."

"Oh, and please take Simon with you. I'd like to speak to Jeffrey alone."

Once the others left, Dr. Miller sat down next to Jeff. "I'm sorry you felt that no one was looking out for your young friend here, Jeffrey. Nothing could be further from the truth. I will admit that none of us realized at first that Megan had never been through the MMD, but the solution for her will be the same for the others."

"But how?"

Dr. Miller smiled, "It's genetics, son. Both of her parents had a deep scan done when they became Voyagers, so they both have affected DNA, which was passed on to their daughter. It might take a little more time and effort, but we should be able to remove the 'bad DNA' from Megan, too."

Jeff squeezed Megan's hand in his own, then looked at the Doctor. "Are you sure?"

In response, he pointed to the doors as two nurses came in with a gurney. "We are going to do a scan of her brain now and locate the affected DNA. I am fairly confident that this will turn out just as I said it would."

The nurses moved Megan onto the gurney and Dr. Miller turned to Jeff. "I would like to have you accompany us, if you feel up to it." Jeff smiled and nodded, following the gurney out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Simon and Prof. Daniels watched as Curt and Danica located Voyager Tsao. "There's still one thing that confuses me, Professor," Simon said. "What caused it to happen in everybody now? What triggered it?"

"Well, that's another part of the puzzle we're working on. If we can't find the trigger... well, one step at a time," Prof. Daniels replied.

"Got her," Danica called out. "She's with Williams and Nelson... July 9th, 1972. Boston, Massachusetts."

Susan walked in, "Martin just called me in. What's going on?"

Danica filled her in as Curt entered code and pulled up an image of Voyager Ming Tsao. She was obviously very ill and was in the hospital. Sitting next to her were a man and a woman who looked very worried.

Curt nodded and smiled, "I hate to sound happy about this, but it looks like she's been affected. Danica, get the letter ready for delivery."

She walked over to what looked to Simon like a flat screen monitor and placed the letter on the tray in front of the screen. Curt entered coordinates and pushed a button. He looked at Simon and pointed to the monitor image of the Voyagers, "Watch. It's video only; no audio."

The letter materialized and fell into Marcy Nelson's lap. Simon watched her open the letter and read it to Williams, then they both got up and stood on either side of Ming's bed.

Curt grabbed a communicator, "Attention Infirmary. Three incoming Voyagers: Williams, Nelson and Tsao. The latter has been affected. Prepare for arrival."

The next moment, the hospital room was empty.

Simon looked at Susan, the question in his eyes clear. She simply gave a slight nod in Curt's direction. Simon smiled and nodded back.

"Um, Mr. Rogers, sir?"

"Please son, I've asked you to call me Curt."

"Fine. Curt, would it be too much to ask to see my Uncle Matt?"

The four Voyagers in the room looked at each other, each trying to read how the other three felt about the request. It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Well, why not?"

Curt looked at Danica in surprise. "You _want_ me to break the rules? Are you feeling well, Danica?"

They all laughed and the young aide countered, "Well, I figured if you were willing to pull rank on the Council and go to Code Blue without so much as a 'by your leave'... And you've told the man everything there is to know about us... why not let him see his uncle?"

Prof. Daniels walked over to Danica and looked at Curt. "I agree with her reasoning, and I'm sure the others would too." Susan nodded as well.

"Alright you three. But if anyone asks, it was your idea." He winked at them, then worked on getting a visual on Matt and Vivian.

Heart racing with fear and excitement, Simon watched the monitor.

* * *

Vivian paced the room as Dr. Clarke finished checking on Matt.

"I don't understand it. He should be getting better now that the fever has gone down. Have you given him the medicine I left for you?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"And he's eating when he is awake?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"And _you_ are getting your rest in the main house while others care for him?"

Viv smiled slightly and nodded her head.

Dr. Clarke took her hand. "You are an extraordinary woman, Miss Vivian. Your fiancée is a very lucky man to have you. I daresay that when--"

He stopped short as Matt started thrashing around and yelling. "No! Kirk! Help me! Phineas!" He started gasping for air as if he couldn't breathe.

"He's choking! Get behind him and hold him up Miss Vivian," cried Dr. Clarke. Viv supported him from behind and the Dr. tried to help him breathe, but he fought all the more.

"Help me, Phin," he gasped. "Tom! Ni--Nick! Help me! I can't- ow!" His hand flew to the back of his head and he collapsed against Vivian, unconscious.

They looked at each other in shock, trying to make sense of what happened. Once Viv caught her breath she said, "He acted as if he were drowning or something..." Her voice shook with emotion and tried not to cry.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "I am going back to the house and have Squire sit with you this evening, no questions asked. If Matthew has another episode like this one, you may be injured by him. And tonight, you _will_ sleep in the main house while I stay here. Am I understood my dear?"

Viv nodded slowly and stroked Matt's hair from his forehead. The Doctor gathered his things and made sure Viv was alright before stepping out to bring Squire back.

Once he left, she stroked Matt's face gently, "Please don't leave me Matthew. I'm so scared..."

* * *

"Turn it off."

Simon watched the scene unfold like a silent movie and was fighting back tears. Susan put her arm around him and he looked down at her.

"You were right, Susan. She is taking good-" he choked up and looked away from the others, trying to maintain control.

Susan took him by the hand and looked at the others. "We are going to go take a walk in the gardens. Danica, will you please call ICU and have them let Jeff know where we are? I don't want him to worry about us."

"Absolutely, Susan."

The two walked out and Curt turned to his aide. "I don't care what anyone says: once we get the green light to bring all the ill Voyagers back, Matt and Viv will be first on the list."

-O-

Early the next morning, Doctor Miller and Professor Daniels sat across from each other in the cafeteria, staring into their coffee cups. Professor Stephens joined them and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Damn thing fried your brain too, did it?" Dr. Miller said bitterly.

"Ha ha. Funny." He moaned and rubbed his face, "I just don't get it. Why aren't the new overlays working on Ming? Why isn't she recovering?"

"I think we moved too soon, David," replied Prof. Daniels. "We must still be missing _something_..."

"Dr. Miller, Professor...!" Danica and Susan dashed in, breathless. "We think we may have discovered the solution to our problem."

Three pairs of eyes met theirs with hope. "What is it, ladies? We're in no mood to be toyed with." The edge in Dr. Miller's voice betrayed his weariness.

Danica smiled, "We've found out who the DNA belongs to: MMD Technician Svetlana Petrova."

They looked at her in shock. "Are you sure, Danica?"

"Positive. Dr. Vogel and Curt ran the scan three times and the markers match every time."

"And look at this!" Susan placed a print out in front of the three men. "We still don't know exactly how it happened, but Dr. Vogel was able to determine the age of the DNA. It was 22 years old, which means that contamination occurred within Svetlana's first year as an MMD tech. That explains why so many graduating classes were affected!"

Danica placed a hand on Prof. Stephen's shoulder. "Curt and Dr. Vogel are trying to find the 'missing link' to this whole thing, and asked us to bring you three up to speed to help them out."

The Dr. and Professors studied the print out closely as Danica and Susan stood to the side. Danica whispered, "So, who do you think will figure this entire thing out first? These three or Curt and Vogel?"

Susan's eyes glinted. "I hate to say it, but I think Prof. Daniels and Stephens may have the upper hand--"

"..and it's the rate of Degradation that remained constant! That was the trigger! Susan! Danica!" Prof. Stephens gestured to them.

Danica shook her head, "I'm so glad I didn't make a bet with you Susan..." she smiled and they walked back to the table. "What is it, Professor?"

David stood and pointed to the printout. "Take a look at this! Every Level 2 scan went through Svetlana's DNA, embedding it in the Neuron Memory Overlay and causing minor degradation of Svetlana's DNA each time. As the years went on, the DNA had a natural degradation rate as well."

Prof. Daniels continued, "So the natural and forced rate of degradation would be in effect, the 'fuse' for the onset of symptoms. Each time a Level 2 scan was done, 'Lana's DNA had a shorter life span which would shorten the 'fuse' for each subsequent Voyager."

Susan looked perplexed, "I think I follow you, but how would degradation act as a fuse?"

Prof. Daniels pointed to the readout, "It looks like they were able to determine the approximate 'termination date' of the DNA on the lens, which happens to be about a week and a half ago." He turned to Dr. Miller, "When did your first cases come in?"

He looked over his files, "About a week and a half ago.

Daniels turned back to Susan. "We'd have to research it more, but once the DNA on the lens finally expired, all the Voyagers who had the Level 2 scan fell ill. It appears that the 'death' of the DNA affected the host cells, causing this illness."

Susan's communicator beeped, "Susan, are you there?"

"Go ahead, Dr. Vogel."

"Have you found the Three Musketeers yet? We need their help up here."

The group laughed as Susan replied. "Yes Ma'am, we found them and they think they've found the trigger for the illness."

"Well, get them up here, because I think _we_ have figured out how to remove it."

-O-

An hour later, Simon roused Jeff from his sleep. "Jeff, wake up!"

"What... leave me alone..."

Simon nudged him, "They've figured it out! They've found a cure!"

Jeff lay there a moment, then turned to face Simon, now almost fully awake. "What did you just say?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, "They did it, Jeff! They figured out how to reverse the damage! Voyager Tsao responded to the treatment, and they're going to try it on Tracy next. And they want us to be there for it."

Jeff sat up and flung his arms around his friend and cheered, "Yes! I knew they would do it! C'mon, let's go!"

They quickly dressed and met Susan, Curt, Danica and Drs. Miller and Vogel at the hospital. They were led to a room with a large cylindrical machine in the center. "Is this the MMD," Jeff asked in awe.

Danica nodded and led him and Simon inside where Tracy was on a table that extended from the machine. Jeff and Simon walked over to her and Jeff took her hand, "It's almost over, Trace." He looked up at Simon who said more in one look than he could have expressed in words.

Curt ushered them into the monitoring room and they watched as the table slowly slid into position inside the machine. Dr. Vogel worked on the computer, entering the codes to initiate the scan. Jeff and Simon watched the procedure, each praying that it would work. Susan smiled as she glanced at them; Simon had walked over behind Jeff and had placed both hands on the boy's shoulders. _He's so much like Phineas,_ she thought, remembering the 'trial' two years ago and how protective of Jeffrey Phineas was. _Jeff couldn't have asked for a better friend to help him through this than Simon._

After about thirty minutes, Dr. Vogel said softly, "Well ladies and gentlemen, we've done our part. Now it's up to Tracy."

Jeff and Simon stood transfixed, watching as Tracy's still form re-appeared from within the MMD. Dr. Miller walked over and placed his hands on both of them, "That's it, gentlemen. We're done here."

Simon rubbed his hand over his eyes and nodded, then looked at Jeff, who hadn't moved or acknowledged a word. "Hey, Jeff, you in there kiddo?"

"I want to be there when she wakes up." It was said so softly that it was almost missed.

Dr. Miller glanced at Dr. Vogel who nodded and joined them. "Jeffrey, come with me. We are taking her to a private room and I know having you there will help her recover more quickly." She held out her hand and Jeff slowly took it and allowed himself to be led away.

"I'd like to be there too," Simon said after a moment.

"You will be with me in the viewing room, Simon, where she can't see you. She's going to have a hard enough time accepting what happened without us trying to explain you, being here, at the age of 25..."

He hung his head, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. One shock at a time, right Doc?" He turned and followed Danica who had just walked into the hallway.

-O-

She heard voices, soft and muffled, as she slowly became aware. _What happened? Where...where am I?_ She felt as if her blood had been thick as syrup and was beginning to thin out once more. She tried to move her hand to her face, but it would not respond and she moaned softly.

"I think she's coming around... Dr. Miller c'mere! She's waking up! Trace, can you hear me? Tracy?"

_Jeff? Why can't I move, Jeffrey? What's going on? _She moaned again and turned her head toward the sound of his voice. She felt him take hold of her hand and she told her fingers to close around his.

"She squeezed my hand Dr. Miller!"

"Don't... shhh-out..." She slowly opened her eyes. "Jeffrey?"

He couldn't smile any bigger if he tried. "Yeah, it's me, Jeff. How do you feel?"

She blinked against the light and took a mental inventory, speaking slowly. "I feel like I've been hit over the head with a bat. What happened?"

Dr. Miller walked over next to Jeff. "You fell ill, my dear. What do you remember?"

Behind the two way glass, Simon was pacing and wringing his hands. Susan stopped him mid-stride and took his hands in her own, looking deep into his worried eyes. He stared at her and clenched her hands tightly. She smiled softly and inclined her head.

"I know, Simon. It's going to be okay."

He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and tears sprang to his eyes. Susan closed the space between them and slid her arms around his chest in a soft embrace which he returned, resting his cheek on the top of her head. They stayed like that as they listened to Tracy.

"I was... I was on assignment with Megan... Washington DC, 1862. We were helping Elizabeth Keckley found the Contraband Relief Association, which would assist newly freed slaves who had no jobs or money when they arrived in the city. We had just left her and her friend Esther to head back to our hotel when I... I..." she trailed off.

"Don't push yourself, Ms. Reynolds. It will come to you in time. Just rest now, and we'll talk more later."

"Where's Megan? I scared her... is she okay?"

Jeff's heart raced and a look of fear crossed his eyes. Before he could think about it, he replied, "She's sleeping, Trace."

"Oh, good." Tracy closed her eyes and was asleep once more.

"Good one, Jeff." Simon said over the intercom. The smile in his voice was evident, even though Jeff couldn't see him.

Dr. Miller looked pleased. "She remembers her last assignment and Megan... she's still slightly disoriented but that is to be expected. Natalia? I think we can move forward with the treatments for the rest of the Voyagers, then start bringing the others in from the field."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a long process, but by mid afternoon all forty-five Voyagers who had fallen ill at VHQ had been treated and were in various states of recovery. Jeff and Simon were kept busy attending to things behind the scenes which enabled them to keep an eye on their friends. Once Phineas had been treated, they moved him into the same room as Tracy, partially for space and also so Jeff wouldn't have to bounce between rooms. Tracy had recovered enough for Dr. Miller to allow Jeff to tell her what had happened, and when Bogg came around, Jeff filled him in as well. Both were extremely proud of their apprentices and repeatedly told Jeff in no uncertain terms.

"When will they take Megan in? And how will they--"

Jeff cut Tracy off, "Dr. Miller said that it will work the same for her as both of you. She inherited the 'bad DNA' from one or both of her parents, but removal of the DNA won't change."

When it came time to work on Megan, Dr. Vogel made sure Jeff and Simon were there from start to finish. The procedure went smoothly and a short time later she was transferred into her parent's room where they were waiting with Jeff and Simon.

Megan opened her eyes and looked around, confused.

"Welcome back, young Jedi warrior. The Force was with you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Dad. I was.. wait, _Dad? _You recognize me?" She sat up quickly, shock written clearly on her face.

"We both do, sweetie," replied Ashleigh as she hugged her daughter. "Thank you so much!"

"Wait, I'm confused..." she rubbed her temples and looked to Jeff and Simon at the foot of the bed. "What happened, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled, "You're in the hospital at VHQ, and thanks to us, they figured out what was wrong with everyone."

"But...?"

"Shall I do the honors Simon, or do you want to tell her," Jeff asked and laughed with the others.

"I think you should tell her, Jeff. I've gotta go get some paperwork for Curt and help out with transporting patients. I'll catch up with y'all later. And welcome back, Meg."

He met Curt a few minutes later in Omnitron control and handed him the files. "Here you go sir... I mean Curt."

"Thank you, Simon."

He stared at the young man before him, pondering his next statement. Before he could speak, however, the communicator chirped. "Rogers?"

Curt responded immediately, "Yes, sir Councilman Garth?"

"You have a Green Light on your request."

"Sir?"

"A Green Light, Supervisor Rogers! Do you need me to spell it out for you or should I promote Danica--"

"I understand sir!" Curt laughed nervously, "Th-thank you, sir. Rogers out."

"What was that all about," Simon asked.

Danica walked in and nodded to Curt as he looked at Simon. "We're going to start bringing the Voyager teams home, and we thought..."

Simon paled and drew in a sharp breath. He knew they would be bringing Matt back, but he didn't know if they would allow him to see his uncle. Memories of playing with his uncle as a young boy went racing through his mind, then he heard with perfect clarity the call on the shortwave radio that fateful day ten years ago... he was talking to his dad...

_"Dad? Dad no, please! __**Dad**__!" Simon's frantic shouting could be heard across the corral. Jeff and Tracy ran toward his desperate cries._

_"Simon! What's wrong?" Jeff called as he ran towards him. Simon clutched the radio and continued as if he didn't hear him._

_"Dad? Dad! Oh my God, Dad please answer me!" He looked up at them, fear radiating from every pore. "He was talking to me, he hollered at Uncle Matt, and then nothing."_

_She grabbed the radio and tried several frequencies before finally reaching Nick. "Nick, it's Tracy. What's going on?"_

_"The water's running a bit high... Matt knew... good spot... fish--" the radio crackled with static and Tracy tried to get a better signal. "...started jumpin'..." more static, "..slipped and fell in...got swept away..."_

_"We'll be right there Nick! Tracy out." She turned to the boys, "Simon, Get the dogs. Jeff, go get towels, blankets and the first aid kit. Hurry!"_

_Tracy drove as fast as possible to the fishing site. Simon radioed the accident into the Sheriffs office, and was told Search and Rescue was on their way._

_When they arrived, Kirk and Phineas were sitting at the edge of the river, soaked and shivering._

_"Dad!"_

_"Bogg!"_

_They vaulted out of the truck, grabbed the blankets and ran over to them, followed by Bo and Katie._

_Nick met Tracy at the truck looking very concerned. "We can't find Matt. Ray and Tom have been in the water for 15 minutes now trying to find him..." Tracy put her arm around him in support as he finally gave in to the tears._

_The Search and Rescue team scoured the area while Simon and Jeff walked up and down the shore line with Bo and Katie. The dogs would sniff around, then run to the water and bark. Katie pawed at the water and looked at Simon, who sent her into the river for the fourth time looking for his uncle. No one was willing to give up until the Search Team Leader called it off because it was too dark to continue._

_Kirk sat in front of the fire at the campsite wrapped in blankets, staring hard at the waters edge while Phineas was pacing the river angrily with a flashlight, refusing to give up his search or even take a towel or blanket to warm him. Tom and Ray were led over to Tracy and the others by Deputy Curry and told to get warmed up and dry off, officially ending their search efforts. After she got the three of them settled, Tracy finally forced Bogg to wrap up in something dry and sat him down beside the others just as the boys returned._

_They headed straight for Kirk and Bogg, who looked up expectantly, hoping against hope they had any news. Bogg stood as Simon went to his dad, shook his head and collapsed into his arms, grief stricken. Phineas clasped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Kirk glanced up at him with a look that carried more anguish than any words could convey. Nick and the others bowed their heads, reality finally settling in. Jeff walked over to Phineas and into his embrace, the agony in his dark eyes speaking volumes._

"Simon? Are you all right son? Simon? Danica, call... oh good! Susan, I could use your help here..."

They guided him to a chair and sat him down. Susan put a hand to his face, "Simon... Look at me. What's wrong?"

Tears fell as Simon was lost in the grief of his memories, and he slowly became aware of someone holding him. He was trembling and tried to control his breathing. "Don't ... don't take him... away from me again..."

She cradled his head against her chest and looked at Curt, confused. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face, then said softly, "I told him that we were getting ready to bring back groups of Voyagers and before I could even finish, well, that's when you walked in. I thought he'd want to see--"

Danica laid a warning hand on his arm and shook her head. "Let's get things set up for everyone's return while Susan stays with Simon. We need to organize this so we don't have every Voyager trying to get back here at the same time."

Curt looked sadly at the young man and put a hand on his shoulder, then followed Danica back to his office.

Susan knelt beside the chair and held him as he cried. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked her in the eyes; her heart ached for the frightened boy she saw there.

"Simon, we won't take him away from you, I promise. We won't take this experience away from you, either. It's the best possible way we could think of to repay you for all you've done for us! Simon," she placed her hand on his cheek, "you deserve to see him."

"But, will he remember me?" He stood and started to pace the room. "I... I can't do this, Susan. Do you know how hard it was for us to move on after you people took my uncle? Do you know what it did to my dad, to lose his kid brother right before his eyes? Phineas had to drag my dad out of the water before the two of _them_ drowned too!" His voice grew louder as he relived the memory, pulling Curt and Danica out of the office. "My dad went back to that spot every day for two weeks! It was like my mom leaving us all over again! Did Jeff ever tell you that those first two days after Uncle Matt died.. oh excuse me, was _plucked_," he spit the last word, "that we actually went back to the Johnson barn to see if we could find any remains of any pot or something? You don't _do_ that kind of thing to a kid who's just turned clean! Thank God Deputy Curry found us and talked us through some of our grief. And because of you," he pointed to Curt, "Because of your stupid machines and your stupid Council you think it's okay to take people away from those they love and make them forget all about us! It's all just a game to you, isn't it? I can't go through this again! Why did you take him from us? Why?"

They stood there silently for a moment before Curt answered, a hard edge to his voice. "Did you ever stop to think that we actually _saved _your uncle, Simon? Did you ever stop to think that, because we chose to save your uncle, that other people might be saved? Or did it ever cross your mind that we don't cause the accidents that take peoples lives, but we instead use them to our advantage? When we need new Voyagers, do you know how hard it is to look at two peoples lives, knowing that you only have one spot to offer a new recruit?" He had made his way to Simon and now stood face to face with him, eyes blazing.

"Would you rather have had your uncle's spot go to Jimmy instead?"

Simon looked as if Curt had just punched him in the stomach. He turned and just made it to a trash can before he retched.

Both Susan and Danica started moving toward Simon, but Curt waved them off and went to him himself. He knelt down next to Simon and waited until he was done. "Simon," he said gently, "I understand your frustration, your anger, and even your fear. You've been through a hell of a lot in the past 4 days, and we're all more than a little stressed out and exhausted." He put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Don't blame us for what happens in anyone's life. Jeff had to learn that with Princess Diana, and I need you to understand now that your uncle was going to die that day, but we chose to save him because we knew he would make a good Voyager. And because of that, you have the chance to see him again, because like him, you are a good man. Do you still want that chance, Simon? Do you really want to see your uncle again?"

Simon nodded mutely, eyes filled with tears.

"Then why don't you and Susan head over to the hospital and tell Dr. Miller to expect Matt and Vivian within 15 minutes. Danica and I will take care of the rest." He stood and offered his hand to the younger man who took it and pulled himself up, then pulled Curt to him and embraced him with his free arm. Curt responded in kind, then called Susan over to them.

"You know, I really wish you could be one of us, but history would cha--"

"**Curt!**" Danica shouted, "What **are** you thinking? Why would you... I mean he..."

Curt looked at her innocently but his eyes betrayed his mischievousness. "Gotcha!" He laughed as she spluttered at him, "Oh Danica! Give me _some_ credit!"

Susan laughed as her friend finally found her voice, "Men... Grrrr!" and stomped back into the office.

After Susan left with Simon, Curt opened his office door, waving a white piece of paper. "Truce?"

Danica made a face at him from behind his desk and pointed to a chair. "Sit. We need to go over the schedule of pulling Voyagers back. And, we need to decide how to handle Matt and Vivian."

"Handle them? What do you mean?"

"Simon's going to be there to see him and Vivian is not going to allow herself to be anywhere but by Matt's side..."

Curt held up his hands, "Okay, I see what you mean! I think you should be in her debriefing and inform her of Simon's presence, and I'll tell Susan to fill Simon in about her, if she hasn't already. Send out the messages to all the Voyager teams and we'll start pulling them back a few at a time. Keep Code Blue active until I tell you otherwise; God knows we can't handle everyone arriving all at once!"

-O-

"Simon? Your uncle should be in soon, and I have a visitor for you."

Simon rose from his chair as the lovely brunette entered after Susan. She was still in period clothes, a simple work dress and her hair pulled back in a bun. He was shocked to realize that the woman before him had to be close to his own age.

"Simon, this is Ms. Vivian Olsen. Vivian, this is Mr. Simon Boyd, Matt's nephew." Susan stood in the doorway just behind Vivian, who was staring at the young man as he approached.

_He looks so much like Matt... _

Simon held out his hand and Viv stared at it for a moment, then met his eyes and opened her arms, "Oh, Simon..."

Susan smiled as the new acquaintances embraced. _Leave it to Vivian to make things right._

They sat down and started talking, Viv holding Simon's hand and relating what she'd gone through in the past week. Simon listened intently, adding in what he had seen on the Omnitron viewer. Neither of them noticed Susan slip outside to check on Matt's progress. A few minutes later she came back and knocked softly.

"They're bringing him in now."

Simon blanched and looked like he wanted to run, but Viv held his hand tightly. "Don't worry, Simon. I'll be right here beside you."

"And so will I."

"Jeff!" Simon smiled as his friend walked over to them. "You're just in time..."

They watched as the gurney was wheeled in and the nurses transferred Matt to the bed and got him settled. Susan watched from the doorway as Simon approached the bed slowly. He looked down on the sleeping form and tentatively reached out and put his hand on his uncle's shoulder. Viv held his other hand, lending support and comfort.

"Are you okay, Simon?"

He looked up at Susan, eyes filled with tears. "He looks exactly as I remember him," he whispered. "Uncle Matt... Uncle Matt, it's me, Simon." He looked at Jeff and Viv, "I... I can't do this." He turned from the bedside and walked out of the room.

"Simon, wait!" Jeff ran after him. He caught up with him down the hall and pulled him into a waiting room. "What's wrong with you?"

"Imagine if after 10 years you found out your parents were actually still alive, and oh by the way you're going to see them in five minutes!"

Jeff watched as he paced the floor and for the first time truly felt the age difference between them. "I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean..."

"Nobody knows what they mean, Jeffrey! I can't be there when my uncle wakes up because he won't recognize me! If he's only been a Voyager for six months, then how the hell are they going to explain me to him? The last time he saw me I was fifteen... I'm _**twenty-five years old**_ Jeffrey. Twenty-five! Hell, I'm as old as Vivian is! He's just been through mental hell, and oh yeah, here's something that'll help: here's your nephew, except he's not fifteen anymore, he's an adult!"

"Knock it off, Simon! You act like you're the only one who's been affected by all this! I nearly lost Bogg, Megan, Tracy, not to mention Matt or Megan's parents; what makes you so special that we all have to cater to your needs, huh? And here's a newsflash for you: we're _time travelers_! It's not going to be nearly as freaky for Matt as you seem to think it is! He's been to the year 2010 for crying out loud... heck, Bogg's Omni goes up to 1970... something like _two hundred years in __**his future**_! I know it's been hard on you; it's been hard on all of us. Just because you're not a Voyager doesn't make you any more special than anyone else here, so just get over it!"

They stood there glaring at each other, each daring the other to cross the line just by the fire in their eyes. Simon was about to fire back a scathing retort when he suddenly remembered a phrase his dad had picked up from Phineas all those years ago, and had used on Simon regularly ever since. He smiled in spite of his anger and the harder he fought for control, the faster it slipped away until he started to chuckle.

Jeff, however, was still livid. "What? What's so funny?"

Simon regained control for the briefest moment as he said, "Smart kids give me a pain."

The look of outrage, shock, joy and anger on Jeff's face was more than he could stand and Simon began to roar with laughter. Jeff stood there a moment in shock, then got an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You think that's funny, punk? Well, you might be bigger and older than me, but I still know your weaknesses!" And he charged Simon, tackling him onto the couch.

Dr. Vogel came in, followed closely by Susan. They had heard the boys yelling, but were unprepared for the sight that met their eyes. Jeff had briefly gotten the upper hand and had pinned Simon down, tickling him. Unfortunately for him his position didn't hold long, and Simon had neatly flipped him over and returned the favor.

The two women looked at each other and shrugged. Dr. Vogel shook her head, "Men."

"Men? Don't you mean _boys_?" Susan laughed as she closed the door, letting them work things out on their own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Over the next three days, every Voyager team was brought back to VHQ and those who had fallen ill were treated and given a week of recovery before being sent back into the field. Those who were with them that hadn't been affected got some extra R and R as well, so VHQ was a bustling little city for a while.

As soon as Dr. Miller gave Megan a clean bill of health, the Tribunal requested the two Voyager Apprentices to meet with them for a hearing. Jeff was more than a little nervous. The last time he had been in this room Drake had tried to condemn Phineas and put Jeff back into his own timeline. He was sitting at the same table, this time with Megan on his right and Susan still on his left. _At least I don't feel as small sitting here as I did last time..._

Megan took his hand as the antechamber doors opened and Councilman Garth, Professor Stephens and Councilman Walters entered. Susan and the kids stood as the judges took their seats. Jeff glanced fearfully at Megan and she smiled nervously back, then looked at Susan.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered as they sat down once more.

Garth rapped the gavel, "This hearing is now in session. The Tribunal is here to decide what actions, if any, should or will be taken in regards to Voyager Apprentices Megan Wilcox and Jeffrey Jones in regard to their repeated disregard for rules and orders given to one or both of them by any Sr. Voyager or member of this council."

Susan stood and addressed the Tribunal, "Gentlemen, we are indeed here to decide if the actions of these two Voyager Apprentices warrants any disciplinary action. Did they disregard direct orders to remain in San Diego, California in 1949 on Blacks Beach? Yes. Did they do it twice?" She glanced at the two teens then back at the Tribunal, "Yes."

She stepped in front of the table as she continued, "Whereas we here at VHQ do not condone ignoring orders designed for a persons safety, nor do we want anyone to believe the end always justifies the means, I would like the Tribunal to look closely at the special circumstances in this case. First, I want you to look at their records. They both acted with responsibility and maturity on their first Voyages as Apprentices and were awarded, by the Voyager Council, their own Omni's. In the six months they have worked with their respective Sr. Voyagers, their records show each Apprentice to have a firm grasp of the rules and regulations in regards to time travel and correcting History. These two before you did not act out of wanton disrespect for any rules we have, or for their own safety. In fact, we intend to show that had they followed the orders, we might not have found a cure for the ill Voyagers."

Garth looked over his half-moon spectacles at Megan and Jeff, then nodded. "Very well, Counsel. Proceed."

As Susan recited how Megan came to VHQ with Tracy and was placed with Jeff in 1949, Jeff and Megan sat side by side watching the faces of the Tribunal, trying to determine if they would be banned from Voyaging ever again. Megan jumped when she realized Susan had just called her by name.

"Megan? Will you please approach the stand?"

Jeff squeezed her hand and tried to smile encouragingly at her as she stood and went to the railing that separated the Tribunal from the rest of the room.

"Megan, I would like you to explain to the Tribunal why you decided to Voyage with Apprentice Jones to Wells, Nevada on November 2nd 2002 after you were given a direct order by Prof. Stephens not to leave 1949."

"And if I may," Professor Stephens interjected, "Please explain to the Tribunal exactly how you knew where and when to go?" His eyes were as kind as could be, but the question still carried more weight than either Apprentice wanted it to.

Megan and Jeff both flushed scarlet, neither looking at any adult in the room. "I... umm, well, we.. I..." Megan stammered nervously.

Susan approached her, "Take your time Megan," she said gently.

She took a deep breath and fought to control her tears and spoke slowly. "Well, ummm, when Jeff and I were umm, students, you know, before we graduated? Well we ahh, I mean my dad, you know, Jon Wilcox, he took us to ahh, to the Omnitron Control Center and showed us the umm, the basics of the machine."

Her heart was pounding in her ears and her hands were shaking. She looked up at Susan who nodded and looked back at her expectantly. She glanced back at Jeff who was now pale and he nodded slightly, then lowered his eyes.

"We asked my dad if umm, if this was where you could look up people and their history and he said... he said yes. See, Jeff and I had been ahh, talking that day about people he had met on various voyages, and he told me all about Simon. We both were wondering how his life had turned out, and I ahh..." she blushed, "I asked my dad that day if we could look at Simon's life. He said that he would show us but it would be just an overview, and only a small section, in case there was something that we might want to change. Those were _his words_, not ours. Then he got a call from Curt and stepped out for a few minutes..."

Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling, "I guess he put in his whole override code or something, because I looked at the monitor he was using and there..." she stopped and made eye contact with Garth for the first time, "He's not going to get in trouble, is he? Susan said we hadn't done anything wrong! Don't demote him because I was stupid!"

Jeff couldn't take it anymore and went to Megan, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. No one said a word as Jeff consoled her, but each adult felt deeply for the two Apprentices.

"Megan... Meg, just tell them, okay?" Jeff was speaking softly in her ear. "Tell them what we did and move on. Hey, what if... what if it was like when your dad gave Viv her final exam?" He pulled away from her and lifted her face to look at him. "You know how she loves to tell that story of 'pain and torture'!" Megan giggled and he went on, "Maybe it was a... a... pop quiz or ... a character test! Remember how your dad said that even though we're out in the field we're really still 'in school'? Well...?"

Megan nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Are you ready to continue, Ms. Wilcox," prodded Councilman Garth.

She nodded and gave Jeff a quick hug. "Thanks," she whispered before releasing him. She turned and faced the Tribunal once more.

"I apologize to the Tribunal for my outburst. May I continue?"

Garth raised an eyebrow and gave the barest of smiles and inclined his head.

Meg took a deep breath, "As I was saying, my dad left the room and I looked at his monitor, and I saw that any persons history could be checked, even... even a Voyagers." Now that she'd started, it all came out in a rush. "Since Jeff had been on an assignment with Tracy at the Boyd's Ranch and she seemed so at home there, I decided to just look up where she was from, to see her background. I clicked on her name and all her info showed up on the screen: where she lived, where she went to school... Jeff yelled at me, if that helps us out any. Just then Susan walked in and I switched back to Simon's info before she saw what I'd pulled up. She thought that _we_ had pulled Simon's info it up on our own, but we told her my dad did, so it was all okay. I never said a _word_ to Tracy, not ever. I'm really sorry." She bit her lower lip and looked anxiously at the Tribunal before continuing.

"After I brought Tracy in, Dr. Miller told me I had to leave for my own safety. He let me see my parents and Tracy before leaving, and I overheard him talking with Professor Stephens about the illness. They mentioned trying to ground the Voyagers back to their former lives with either trinkets or photos... something that would have meant something to that person, and they also said that the Council thought that they might consider bringing in non-Voyagers to help. Anyway, I got sent to Blacks Beach with Jeff and I told him what they had said, and since Tracy had asked me for her favorite stuffed animal, and I knew where and when she was from..." she hung her head, "I just wanted to help."

"Do you remember my exact words to you, Ms. Wilcox," Prof. Stephens asked.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Yes sir. You said, 'The best way to help us is to stay together and stay put.'. But... if we had listened to you, who knows what would have happened?"

"So disobeying my order became okay because everything worked out for the best?"

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it quickly. _Stupid Professors and their trick questions,_ she thought darkly. He had her trapped, but she wasn't giving up so easily.

"It depends on how you look at it, Sir."

"Explain."

_Why do I suddenly feel like Harry Potter in front of Dumbledore? _She smirked at herself and shook her head, willing herself not to laugh. "Its like you explained to us in class: everything happens for a reason. How do you know anyone else would have figured this out? By ordering two teenagers who are on their own to 'stay put', knowing their mentors have fallen ill, is like trying to catch the wind."

Each adult swallowed their shock or laughter at her statement, knowing full well how accurate it was. Megan saw their reaction and her confidence surged. She glanced back at Jeff who winked at her.

"You can't honestly think we would have stayed there and waited for someone to come give us the 'all clear', do you? My parents and our Sr. Voyagers were at death's doorstep for all we knew, and I felt I'd been given good information to try and help things along. I may be crossing a line here, and I am sorry, but if you really wanted to keep us there you should have locked down our Omni's right away."

Prof. Stephens nodded. "I accept your logic, Ms. Wilcox. Please step down."

Susan looked impressed as Councilman Walters spoke. "And what about this business of going to Mr. Simon Boyd, Mr. Jones? Please approach the stand."

Jeff stood and walked over to Megan. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, but kept her face as impassive as she could before sitting at the table.

"Well, Sir, we decided, Megan and I, that if the Council thought they could use outside help, that we should chose someone who knew Voyagers really well... and Simon fit the bill. We knew we couldn't go to him as a kid because what could three kids do to help out all the adults? As Megan said earlier, I had seen part of what I would consider his future, and I knew he was still single at 25, his Dad Kirk had semi-retired and Simon was running the ranch and building up clientele for his horse training business so I figured he had to be responsible. And he'd lived with Tracy for something like two years by the time her assignment was done, and Bogg and I had stayed from September 1997 to January 1998, so we had a relationship. I couldn't imagine the Adult Simon being that much different from the Teenage Simon, and I trusted that he would believe me because... well... how else could he explain how I look after 'ten years' and how I know everything about him?"

The trio on the bench nodded then Garth turned around to face the other two for a quick consult. Susan took the opportunity to give them a thumbs up and a big smile. Jeff knew that if she was that confident, things were not nearly as bad as they could have been.

-O-

While Jeff and Megan were having their hearing, Vivian spent some time with Simon at his apartment trying to keep his mind off of worrying about the kids. She talked about being a Voyager and the various assignments she'd been on, famous people she had met. When the conversation turned to Matt however, Simon grew agitated.

"I don't understand why this has you so upset, Simon! If the Voyager Council says you can see him, why won't you?"

"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer, 'because' is a preposition!" She looked shocked at her own response, then giggled. "Gee, do you think I might have been a teacher before I was plucked?"

Simon just glared at her then stormed out of the apartment.

She sat on the couch a moment, staring at the open door, then made up her mind. "I'm going to put an end to this right now." She grabbed a communicator and called Matt.

"Hey, could you meet me down by the duck pond in about 20 minutes? I have something to talk to you about."

-O-

"And that's the whole story."

Matt stared at the ducks swimming in the water, unable to say a word. Viv put her arm around him and he shrugged it off and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We haven't said anything before now because Curt said that once you were told about him, then you would remember everything as well. Every time Simon tries to see you, he panics, so we didn't want you to remember until he was ready, but I saw him today and he... well, I know he wants to see you but... I just thought..."

Matt picked up some loose stones and started skipping them across the water, scattering a flock of ducks. "He'd rather not have ever known I was alive than to know I'm alive out there somewhere; he'll see me once and then never again." He sighed dejectedly, "He won't come to me. He'll go ask Curt or the Council to erase his memory and go back to his life before Jeff showed up."

His voice was flat and matter-of-fact, but Vivian heard the pain hidden beneath the surface. She joined him at the waters edge, skipping her own rocks. "Why would he do that?"

Matt rubbed his temples as if his head hurt, "He's insecure, always has been. Hates confrontation. He's a people pleaser and doesn't always deal with emotional conflict well. He always came to me when there was trouble... especially after his parents split up in... in... well, whenever it was. My brother was always a tad reserved with Simon, but me, I was just the big kid in a grown-ups body; I was safe for him. And then I died."

He paused to pick up several more stones, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sure it just about did him and my brother in, especially after what we went through with Jeff and Simon a few months prior... Now he's moved on and they've rebuilt their lives, and we've gone and upset the apple cart, as it were. Everything has changed for him and his happy little world has been turned upside down again. He'll avoid dealing with it the only way he can, even if it's not what he truly wants to do. He'll never know about me... I only hope they didn't give up on the ranch after I was gone. We worked so hard to keep it, and I'd hate to think that all of Tracy's hard work was for nothing..." Matt trailed off and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry I said anything, Matt. I was only trying to help..." She turned to go but he caught her around the waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't _ever _be sorry for having my or my family's best interest at heart," he said huskily. "Your concern for my nephew means more to me than you could ever know." He pulled back from her slightly to see her face, then bent down and gently kissed her.

-O-

"Are you sure about this, son?"

They were in Prof. Daniels office, and Simon nodded at them, "Yes. I don't want to remember any of this. Not Jeff and Megan, not Voyagers, nothing. I want my life back just like it was before Jeff found me."

The two older men looked at each other then back at Simon. "There are no second chances, Simon. If we do this, it's permanent," Prof. Daniels said.

"I know. I've thought it over and I want it done. Now. The sooner the better."

The Professor nodded, "I have to get clearance from the Council first." He glanced at Curt before picking up the communicator, his unspoken intent clear to the other man.

Simon started to pace nervously as Curt turned back to review the report Daniels had given him. _Come on, son... you can't stay quiet forever..._

"They'll grant my request, right?"

Curt smiled and thanked God above, then turned around. "Well, Simon, if you really want to forget everything you've done here, and that would make you happy, then I suppose they would do it. I guess it would still be a 'thanks for helping us' gift; not the one they offered-"

"I can't... I.. I don't want to see him," Simon stammered.

"What are you afraid of, son?"

"I'm not afraid! I just ..." he pulled at his hair in frustration. "Why can't you understand? Even if I get to remember him, _I still lose_!"

Prof. Daniels came over to Curt and gave the barest of nods as Simon ranted on, "So I'll get to see him, then what? He can't come back to my timeline because he's supposed to be dead! What good does it do me to know that he's alive when after I leave here, I'll never see him ever again? How is that a positive for me, huh? And how am I supposed to keep this from my dad? I'd be happier if I just believed he was dead!"

"You don't believe that, Simon."

"Yes I do! How am I sup-" he froze, his voice caught in his throat and he went white. Curt and Prof. Daniels slowly moved toward the door as the newcomer spoke again.

"Simon James Boyd, I know you better than that." He approached him from the side, slowly moving into Simon's peripheral vision. "Look at me, kiddo."

Simon stood rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak, panic welling up inside like a horse gone mad. He fought desperately for control and started to tremble from the effort.

Viv watched from the doorway, her heart breaking for both men.

"Simon, don't be afraid. We've been given somethin' special here, something that was not considered lightly by the Council." He slowly moved toward his nephew, "I don't know how it's all going to work out, but they promised we could _both remember_ _everything, _Simon. _Everything_! How can we lose if we've been told we can know each other again, kiddo? How?"

Matt was now standing mere inches from him and could see the tears in his eyes. "Simon, please...I don't know how it will work out, but you won't lose me again. They promised."

Something inside Simon responded to his uncle despite his fear, and he slowly turned toward him. Matt held his breath as he truly came face to face with his nephew as an adult for the first time.

"You look so much like your dad..." Matt stepped forward and was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Matt! God, I'm so sorry!"

Prof. Daniels closed his office door softly and turned to the others. "Curt, remind me to never become one of Ms. Olsen's 'pet projects'. She's as tenacious as a tigress protecting her cubs!"

They laughed softly as the walked down the hallway, Viv looking as innocent as possible, "Why Professor, whatever do you mean?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After several hours, Matt and Simon returned to Simon and Jeff's place to grab a bite to eat. "Too bad they don't have Watson's here, huh Uncle Matt," Simon laughed as he unlocked the door. He had barely stepped into the entryway when he was attacked by not one but two very excited teenagers, both talking at once... at the speed of light. With a child pulling each hand he was on the couch in seconds being hugged and babbled at.

Matt finally put two fingers to his lips and gave an ear-splitting whistle. "Enough! I'm sure we'd all like to share in your joy, but it would be nice if we could actually hear what the good news is!"

"I'm sorry Matt! We were just saying... wait, Matt?" Megan looked from him to Simon and back as understanding dawned on her.

Jeff looked at Simon, "You and he... the two of you...?"

Simon smiled. "Yeah Jeff. Him and me... the two of us. It's all good. Now, can just _one_ of you share this exciting news so that we can share ours?"

They looked at each other then both started talking and they laughed. Megan finally spoke for both of them. "It was amazing, Simon! We were both so sure that we'd never ever get to Voyage again after breaking the rules like we did. And they asked us some really tough questions, and we kept answering and digging our graves deeper and deeper..."

"Just how many rules did you kids break," Matt interjected.

Jeff counted them off on his fingers, "Disobeying a direct order to not voyage from any Senior Voyager or member of the Council, not once but twice; looking into a Voyagers Classified files without permission; revealing ourselves to a non-Voyager.."

"They shoulda thrown the book at you two. Given you both 15 to life!"

"Matt!" They chorused, looking horrified. He laughed, "Oh come on kids! So, what happened?"

Jeff took up the story, "Susan told them in her opening statement to consider the special circumstances of this case; mainly that we did what we did because we wanted to help and if we had followed orders, we might not be having this conversation right now."

"So, _what happened_?" Simon asked impatiently.

Megan lowered her eyes and Jeff sighed. "Well, for breaking the rules, even with the best of intentions-"

"Just like Harry Potter..."

"Shut up Megan."

"Well, it's true! He.. oh never-mind."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, for breaking the rules, we had to turn in our Omni's. We have 30 hours of additional in-academy training in regards to the rules and regulations surrounding Voyages, and we each have to write a report for Prof. Stephens, subject and length to be determined."

The men looked at them in shock. "So, this has you so incredibly excited because why?" Simon looked at Matt, "If I'd been punished like this, I would be moping in my room for weeks!"

Jeff's eyes lit up, "After we turned in our Omni's, the Tribunal-"

"Which was Prof. Stephens, and Councilmen Garth and Walters-"

"Had us approach the bench and commended us for being brave in the face of adversity-"

"And for taking a risk we deemed necessary, knowing full well what the consequences might be-"

"They said that we showed the true Voyager Spirit by our actions because we were thinking of others and not ourselves-"

"And because we were ultimately trying to do the right thing-"

"In an unconventional way-"

"They decided that when we turn 17-"

"Which is like at least two full years ahead of the accepted age of 19-"

They finally paused and then said together, "They're going to let us become Voyagers!"

Matt and Simon stared at the two of them, heads swimming with the ping-pong commentary they had been subjected to. Simon recovered first, "You mean, you're going to be made _real Voyagers_, two years early?"

"Yes!" They both shouted and flung their arms around him. Jeff then untangled himself and went to Matt, who picked him up in a bear hug. "Congratulations Jeff! Wow, trouble never looked so good, did it?"

"Nope! But I don't want to go through that ever again!"

Megan suddenly gasped, "Ohmygosh Jeff! We've got to go! Dinner!"

He smacked his forehead, "You're right! Megan's Mom and Viv are cooking a celebration dinner! C'mon, let's go!"

-O-

After a wonderful meal, everyone sat in the back yard and enjoyed the mild evening. Tracy, Phineas and Jeff sat with Susan and Megan while Jon and Ashleigh talked with Viv, Matt and Simon. They were just chatting when Megan suddenly piped up, "Hey, Simon! Didn't you say something about sharing your good news with us after we told you ours?"

Simon grinned, "Well, you all know about it now... it was just that _somebody_ forced my hand about seeing Uncle Matt, and I'm glad she did." He glanced over at Viv and nodded his thanks.

She smiled in return as Matt put his arm around her, "I'm glad it worked out for both of you as well as it did. I was afraid I'd overstepped my bounds, but I guess it all worked out, right sweetie?"

"Absolutely right, darlin'," Matt replied as he kissed her forehead. More than a few eyebrows rose at that. "What's the matter? Can't I kiss my lady if I want to?"

"It's about time," said Susan, Tracy and Ashleigh together, and they all laughed at Matt's shocked expression.

"I have a question, but I'm hesitant to ask it as it might put a damper on things." All eyes turned to Phineas and he paused, trying to find the right way to phrase it. "How much longer... I mean, when do you think... oh bats breath! Trace, help me out?"

"I would if I knew the question, sweetheart."

Simon sighed, "I think I'm going back tomorrow." He looked around at the friends, both old and new, that had become so dear to him during the past week and he smiled sadly. "I really wish I could stay here, but y'all will be going back to your jobs, and I need to get back to mine. Curt told me that they'll send me back to the day and time I left, so no one would miss me. Nobody knew the kids were there, well, except for Bo and Katie, but who are they gonna tell, right?"

"How did the Council finally decide to deal with you knowing about us, Simon? What are your rules?"

"Jon! Show a little sensitivity honey, please!"

"It's alright, Ashleigh. It's an honest question." He ran his hand through his hair and stood up, glancing at his uncle before speaking. "Prof. Stephens said that while I won't forget any of this, it will kind of... well, not _fade_ exactly, but it won't be prominent in my thoughts all the time." He looked around the group hoping they understood, but was met with some confused looks.

Susan stood, "We aren't putting him through the MMD, but will use the hand-held scanner, (that none of you know anything about), to more specifically _dampen_ his memory of VHQ, but not erase or remove it. But you didn't hear that from me. You actually didn't hear that at all."

They all nodded, understanding full well her implication. Megan looked at Susan, "I know you don't know anything about this, but if you _did_, does that mean his memories would be more like dreams then? Wouldn't he begin to doubt if all this ever really happened?"

"You've been listening to Prof. Daniels lectures too much," Jeff muttered. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's actually a very good question, Meg. If I _did_ know anything about memory dampening, I would have to say the answer is No. To have a memory dampened simply means it is 'filed away' and not thought of too often. He may very well dream about us, but he will never doubt that this really happened or if we are real."

"So, he won't think about telling Kirk about Matt," Jeff stated, "because he knows he can't but he knows Matt is safe, so... so there's no issue with staying quiet. Right?"

Susan nodded, "You get the general idea. We'll run the scan right before we send him back. No more questions. Case closed."

Simon smiled his thanks and Susan nodded, then Phineas looked at his partner, "Hey Jeff, I want to hear about the assignment in San Diego that I missed out on. What were we supposed to be doing, and did you fix it?"

"You bet I did, Bogg! It's a good thing you weren't there, too or I don't think we'd have ever gotten our assignment finished!" He told them about meeting young Phil Edwards and how he convinced him to keep surfing until he finally caught a wave. "It turns out he's one of the 'Godfather's of Surfing'... he was one of the first to start Performance Surfing, and was the first person to ever ride the Pipeline in Hawaii in 1961. It was thought to be un-surfable until he did it."

They continued talking for a while longer before everyone decided to head for their own beds. Goodbye's were said and they all promised to see Simon off the next day, then they all went their separate ways.

Once settled in bed, Jeff turned to face his friend. "Simon?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"You're a pretty cool adult. Thanks for believing me."

Simon smiled, his heart touched. "Thanks, Jeff. That's probably the best compliment I've ever gotten... from a kid, anyway."

Jeff chuckled, then became serious once more, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Jeff. Me too."

-O-

"Well, this is it. The Big Goodbye." Simon looked at those gathered for his 'farewell party' and smiled. "Thank you for, well, for everything: meeting all of you, helping figure out what was wrong and how to fix it, and for allowing me to know that my Uncle's life was not wasted when he fell in the river that day. I know I was a pain in the backside to many of you," he glanced at Prof. Stephens, Curt and Prof. Daniels, "and I probably came across as a whiny wimp of a man to others, and I apologize for that. But because you all helped me work things out, I know now that I'm a better person, and a stronger one, because by helping you, I helped myself as well. Jeeze, I sound like some sappy made-for-TV movie, don't I?"

"Hear, hear!" Jon called, earning a swat from his wife and the rest of the group laughed.

"But seriously, I'm going to miss all of you, and even though I probably won't see any of you again, I'm very glad to have known you for this brief time." He gazed at Susan, then looked away. "I just hope that whatever I do in my future," he paused to control his emotions, "I hope I make you all proud."

Matt came over and put his arm around his nephew. "Kiddo, if you go and make me any prouder than I am right now, I think I just might bust! And you'd better tow the line young man, because I've been promised I'll get to check up on you from time to time, whether you know it or not." They hugged and Curt stepped forward.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but it's time for us to move things along."

Simon nodded and hugged everyone goodbye, and then came at last to Megan, who had been crying for 5 minutes, and Jeff, who was trying not to cry. Simon started to speak then stopped as he got choked up, then just grabbed them both in a hug. He kissed the top of each of their heads, then went over to Curt.

"Let's do this." He glanced behind him one more time and waved, then followed Curt up the steps into the Control Center. Susan and Danica followed close behind.

As Curt set the coordinates for the ranch Danica prepared to administer the dampening scan. "Okay Simon, are you ready? Once I scan you, there will be a minute or so of disorientation at which time we will have Susan Voyage with you back to your ranch. By the time you shake off the effects of the scan, she'll be gone."

He took a deep breath, "Gimmie a sec, okay?" He walked over to Susan and took her hand, "You are an amazing woman. I wish you were in my timeline... thank you for everything." They embraced tightly, then she kissed his cheek and stood beside him. "Okay, Danica, I'm ready."

* * *

He felt slightly dizzy and rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to focus on the clock on the mantle. Bo and Katie were on either side of him with their heads on his legs. He sighed and stood up, "Four-thirty, huh? C'mon dogs, lets go feed the horses."

He waved to his dad and Nick as they drove past him and out to the pasture to check on the herd and whistled for the horses. His pride and joy was the first into the corral as the mares and ponies followed after him. Simon filled the feed bins and talked to each animal as he did so. When he came to the charcoal stallion, he rubbed his flank and ran his hand along the horse's body up to his powerful neck. He remembered the night he watched Crystal give birth to her first foal and smiled. Jeff helped them name the two ponies born a day apart and his head suddenly snapped up. He looked at the horse before him in wonder. Suddenly, everything fell into place.

He rubbed the horse on the nose and smiled, "_He_ named you Voyager. Sneaky Jeff, very sneaky. Smart kids give me a pain." He shook his head and smiled, then called the dogs, "C'mon kids. We've got more work to do."

_THE END._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This story is so very aptly named. If it wasn't for the friendships I have found within the past year here on I don't know how this story would have EVER come to fruition. I can **_not possibly thank the following people enough_** for their love, encouragement, friendship and support while I wrote this:

My husband Don, who is the world's greatest 'listening beta' there is, as well as a phenominal idea man. I love you.

My daughter Megan, who was thrilled to be in another story and keeps trying to plant new plot bunnies in my brain.

VoyagersFan (Dennis), who's techincal expertise is the reason my techno-babble sounds remotely plausible. _Thank you_ for your reality check on my idea, and I hope I combined our ideas well enough. I just couldn't let go of the DNA on the lens:)

Leanne and Mahk, who both helped me navigate the murky waters of the MMD and illness... yes we needed Dennis' input to clear the water, but you two helped me talk things out and were great sounding boards. And no, I'm never calling him Mark ever again Leanne. If I do, he'll think it sounds funny. :p LOL And extra kudos to my BOF (best online friend) Leanne who beta read the first 4 or so chapters and kept encouraging me to make it better, then stopped reading so she could be surprised by the whole thing as it changed. Love you girl!

Mrs. Phineas Bogg (Ginger), my other BOF, who helped rev up my love of Voyagers! once more with her fabulous website and for all the **_Amazing walls_** she makes for various stories (mine ROCK!). Between you and Leanne, I feel like I'm reliving my childhood... going ga-ga over Jon and giggling over our couples pictures. LOL!! You two are the greatest. Thank you for becoming such good friends and just being the special people you both are.

And last, but certainly not least, to God above who gave me the gift of storytelling and writing. With Him all things are Possible. :)

Dayna Budde

January, 2008


End file.
